


Our Eyes Knew Each Other

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Cymille, Falling In Love, French, From friends to lovers, M/M, No Homophobia, discovering feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyril et Camille vont un peu plus loin que leur petit jeu à la télé, ils disent « mon mec »  pour parler de l'autre, ils s'appellent vraiment « mon bébé/chéri », ils se font des câlins, s'assoient toujours côte à côte, c'est presque s'ils se tiennent pas la main quand ils le peuvent. Et justement, Enora leur fait remarquer qu'ils devraient s'ils veulent à ce point joué au couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kierry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kierry).



> J'y ai pensé parce que Camille a tweeté une photo de Cyril en mettant « je passe l'aprèm avec mon ex » et, ils ont déjà joué le jeu sur Twitter avant mais là, ça m'a donné plus d'idées. J'imagine Cyril et Camille qui se traitent vraiment comme s'ils étaient ensemble

Ils sont au restaurant, en train de déjeuner au fond de la salle pour ne pas être déranger. Un simple repas entre amis, en essayant d’occulter le boulot. Mais comme à leur habitude depuis qu’ils se connaissent, Cyril et Camille sont dans leur petit monde. Ils sautent de private joke en private joke et rit à se plier en deux. Enora a l’habitude et les laisse de leur côté alors qu’elle s’occupe de son téléphone. Mais une réflexion lui fait relever la tête. «  Mais faut pas réagir comme ça mon chéri !  »  Cyril s’exclame en posant sa main sur le bras de Camille. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de rire et de les vanner sur leur promiscuité. «  Pire qu’un couple !  »  Elle leur lance alors qu’elle leur montre d’un mouvement de tête le couple à leur droite qui parle simplement et se touche à peine. «  Et alors ?!  »  Ils s’exclament en cœur. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, surpris encore une fois par leur pensée commune. Puis ils se saisissent de la main de l’autre et la caresse en se faisant les yeux doux, se disent des mots doux dans une voix faible et grave et bien sensuelle et Enora roulent des yeux. Mais ça éveille en chacun d'eux quelque chose. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils réagissent de la même façon mais leur pantalon est d'un coup très serré.

 

Le soir quand Camille rentre, quand il tient la main de sa chérie, il se rend compte qu'il est en train de la comparer à celle de Cyril. Et « pire » , il trouve celle de Cyril plus douce et plus- il ne sait pas quoi mais il sait qu'elle lui manque. Cette main qu'il a tenu quelques minutes pour une blague, une sorte de jeu de rôle, rien que le souvenir de cette main lui donne des papillons dans l'estomac. Et ça le flippe. Il se couche sans toucher sa copine une fois de plus, lui tourne même le dos parce que rien que de la regarder, il voit Cyril à sa place.

 

Il se réveille le lendemain matin, très tôt pour la radio, et il n'y pense plus. Il bosse comme d'hab, anime, rit, s'amuse, fait rire et Cyril n'a pour l'instant toujours pas réapparu dans ces pensées. Rien de plus normal en fait. Pas de sms de sa part, rien pour lui rappeler son existence et le petit moment de la veille. Mais à H2O, quand il s'y rend pour bosser sa chronique, et après avoir passé quelques heures devant l'ordi à visionner, et visionner, et visionner des heures d'émissions et de feuilleton, il se fait une petite pause-café. Appuyé d'une épaule contre la machine, il sirote son café tranquillou, un œil sur le couloir et perdu dans ses pensées.

 

Cyril apparait devant lui en sortant de l'ascenseur. Ils se sourient mutuellement, heureux de se retrouver. Un très, très grand sourire. Un vrai sourire qui illumine le visage et réchauffe le cœur de l'être aimé. Enfin de l'ami quoi. Et même sans public, bise, petit « mon bébé »  et petit câlin. Ce n'est même plus un jeu, c'est la routine maintenant.

 

Camille garde sa main sur le bras de Cyril comme à son habitude et lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans la matinée à la radio et lui promet de belles images pour le soir. Ils papotent encore un peu, Cyril lui parle d'un happening pour un prime. Le sourire toujours présent sur leurs lèvres, même quand ils se quittent.

 

C'est seulement quand Cyril disparaît dans une salle de réunion et que Camille marche vers son bureau qu'il se rend compte qu'il est tout excité, revigoré, heureux. Abdoul lui fait même la remarque. La même que d'habitude, toujours accompagné d’un « Cyril est donc arrivé au bureau » . Camille ne répond rien, en s'asseyant il remarque les petits papillons dans son ventre, l'envie de tenir la main de Cyril. C'est con, il se dit. C'est sûrement le jeu de rôle. Il reprend son travaille, inclut moins de petites piques à l'encontre de Cyril dans sa chronique et essaie d'oublier tout simplement. Et ça marche plutôt bien.

 

Cyril continue ses déclarations d'amour en présentant Camille, lui fait même la bise. Camille tente d'être distant mais Cyril cherche à l'emmener sur ce terrain désormais glissant pour lui. Il n’a pas vraiment envie de jouer. Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise devant les caméras. Il est content mais finalement, ce petit jeu, il le préfère en privé. Il est pris de timidité, il bafouille, se mélange dans les images. Cyril s'inquiète un peu, lui propose de raccourcir sa chronique pendant un magnéto et Camille accepte. Il va rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa copine qu'il aime et lui faire l'amour. Mais l'idée ne le réjouit pas plus que ça au final.

 

Il rentre, il dîne, il regarde une série, oublie un peu. Même s'il se dit que la tête sur genoux a les cheveux trop long et que le poids appuyé contre lui est trop léger. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer.

Parce que Cyril allongé ou avachi sur lui, il a l'habitude dans les loges, quand ils sont chez l’un ou chez l'autre. Et ça ne le dérange pas et il avait même fait remarquer le poids de son ami, bien plus important que celui de sa copine. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'inverse. Il voudrait le parfum de Cyril, et son poids contre lui et sa main dans la sienne et ses yeux qui le regardent. Mais ce sont ceux de sa copine, et les lèvres qui rencontrent les siennes sont également celles de sa copine. Et l'idée d'embrasser Cyril le choque tellement qu'il la repousse violemment et même physiquement.

 

Assis sur le canapé, il ne sait plus où il en est. Il avait sa copine à cheval sur lui, qui lui faisait les yeux doux, qui le caressait, qui l'embrassait et tout ce qu'il a en tête? C'est son ami, son meilleur ami.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre aux questions que lui pose sa copine. Que peut-il dire? Elle qui l'encourageait presque à jouer au petit couple avec Cyril, elle les trouvait adorable. Et même, encouragement ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tous ces sentiments? Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi soudain ou c'est lui qui a mis du temps à comprendre? Et qu'est-ce que ressent Cyril? Est-ce que c'est juste le jeu ou ça va plus loin? Où en est-il?

 

Et ce n’est même pas le fait que ce soir un mec qui le dérange, il a toujours été très ouvert à l'idée qu'un mec lui plaise. Et pourquoi pas? Enfin bref, c'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est qu'il a des papillons dans le ventre à l'idée de voir Cyril et qu'il l'imagine à la place de sa propre copine. Qu'il l'imagine en train de l'embrasser.

Il relève la tête de ses mains. Elle l'observe depuis tout à l'heure, assise sur la table basse en face de lui.

 

« Je suis désolé. »  Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. L'invite à continuer.

 

« Je sais pas quoi te dire... »  

 

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre? »  Elle a déjà remarqué quelque chose alors…

 

« Non. »  C’est bien une réponse honnête. Mais il ne sait comment lui dire que ses pensées dérivent plus vers Cyril que vers elle quand elle l’embrasse.

 

« Tu as envie de quelqu'un d'autre? »

 

« Je sais pas? »  Elle hausse un sourcil à cette réponse.

 

« C'est qui? »

 

Il reste silencieux. Il devrait pouvoir lui dire, il lui fait confiance. Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'ils partagent leur lit, l'appart, leur vie.

 

« Je la connais? »

 

« Je sais pas quoi te dire... »  

 

« Donc oui. »  Il fait une moue pour tenter de dire non mais il n'ose pas lui mentir vraiment.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui te donne envie chez elle? »

 

« Mais je sais même pas si j'en ai vraiment envie! »  Il s'exclame en s'affalant contre le dos du canapé.

 

« C’est sa plastique de rêve? »  Il sourit. La plastique de rêve de Cyril. « Son intelligence? Son sens de l'humour? »  Ah ça, il n'a jamais pu résister à une de ses blagues... « Ses jambes de 10km? L'idée de tromper? L'adrénaline de l'infidélité? Un changement de routine? »  Elle le bombarde de question auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse. A part les jambes de 10 km, il ne peut pas dire que ce soit les jambes de Cyril qui l'attire particulièrement. Mais rien que de penser à elle, il se trouve à penser qu’elles ne sont pas si mal que ça, qu'il ne dirait pas non si c'était elles qui l'avaient chevauché.

 

Il secoue la tête. « C'est Cyril. »  Il finir par dire. Il se doit d'être honnête.

 

Elle le regarde, un regard entre dégoût et horreur. Un sentiment de trahison s'empare de son corps, Camille peut le voir. Il la connait si bien maintenant. Ils sont comme des livres ouverts l'un pour l'autre.

 

« Putain... »  C'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

 

« Il s'est rien passé! »  Il s'empresse d'ajouter. « C’est juste que... Je sais plus où j'en suis avec lui... »

 

« Et lui? C'est lui qui t'as dit quelque chose? »

 

« Non. Non, non. C'est juste que... »  Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire que tenir la main d'un mec lui a donné des frissons et surtout une érection. Que les mots qu'ils se sont à peine murmurés pour embêter Enora lui a donné tellement envie qu'il aurait pu faire l'amour à Cyril sur la table devant tout le monde.

 

« Il t'a embrassé? »

 

« Non. »

 

« Alors quoi? Il t'a sucé? »  Elle laisse planer un silence. Pour qu'il réponde, parce qu'elle veut des réponses. « Ou c'est quand il t'a mis une main au cul? Tu t'es dit, putain j'ai envie de ce gars?! »  Sa jalousie transparait. Tout adorable qu'ils sont quand ils jouent au couple, et même si elle en riait de les voir se toucher, se faire des câlins et des poutous, elle avait jamais pensé que Cyril pouvait lui voler son mec. Aussi ouvert avec les mecs qu'il puisse paraître, elle ne pensait pas que son mec, son mec à elle, pouvait y succomber à ses charmes de tunisiens.

 

Et pendant qu'elle s'énerve toute seule contre Cyril, il repense à toute ces fois où Cyril l'a touché. Les fesses, le dos, les mains, le bras. Il ne peut pas se mentir, il a toujours apprécié cette main, chaude, sur lui, sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements.

 

Il ne dit rien, elle non plus. Il ne comprend pas, elle non plus. Ils se regardent. Elle pose sa main sur son genou. « Je ne veux plus que tu le touche, ok? Au moins pendant que t'essaie de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. »  Il hoche la tête. « C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. Pas de mains au cul, pas de je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais vous arrêtez tout. »  C'est peut-être bien la meilleure solution alors il acquiesce à nouveau. « Et quand t'auras compris, je veux pas de mensonge ok. Si tu vire ta cuti et que t'as qu'une envie, c'est de te le taper, tu me dois la vérité. »  Elle ne veut même pas prononcer son nom. L'idée que Camille le touche lui puis rentre à la maison et la touche elle, de la même façon, peut-être avec la même envie. Elle n'a pas envie d'être la seconde avec ce... tunisien. Pour ne pas dire traître. Déjà qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble lui et Camille, il ne va pas lui voler sa tendresse et son amour en plus de son temps et de son attention.

 

Elle regarde une dernière fois droit dans les yeux avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était et remets le film qu'il regardait.

 

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Camille tente du mieux qu'il peut de se tenir à l'écart de Cyril. Qui évidemment le remarque et au lieu de mettre les choses à plat et tout se dire, ils restent chacun dans leur coin, malheureux. Toujours à jouer le jeu devant les caméras mais sans entrain, sans cœur. Ce que les autres remarques et ils tentent de « raviver la flamme »  comme ils disent, mais c'est la copine de Camille qui fait maintenant la gueule.

 

Et Camille ne sait toujours pas où il en est. Cyril lui manque. Les mains chaudes au bas de son dos qui lui redonnent de la force dans ses chroniques, un petit mot qui le fait sourire, une mauvaise blague qui le plie en deux. Son ami tout simplement. Mais il ne veut pas blesser sa chérie. Celle qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Cyril, c'est quoi pour lui ?

 

Son cœur lui souffle « tout »  mais il n'ose se l'avouer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une proposition étonnante.

« Tu devrais l'embrasser. »  Elle lui sort de but en blanc lorsqu'ils regardent un film un soir. Il manque de s'étrangler alors qu'il se redresse contre le canapé. Elle-même allongé contre lui se retourne pour le regarder en face.

 

Il ne saurait décrire son visage mais le sien doit être tout rouge. Il ne lui avouera pas mais cela fait plusieurs matins qu'il rêve de Cyril et pas de façon très catholique.

 

« Je le sens que tu l'imagines à ma place et même si tu le fais pas volontairement, je le sens. Alors, embrasse-le. Comme ça tu sauras. C'est comme quand t'as une chanson en tête, plus t'essaie de l'oublier, plus tu y penses. Alors que si tu l'écoutes, elle finit par passer. »  Elle sait qu'il y a de grandes chances que ça éveillent encore plus de sentiments chez Camille. Elle le sait, mais depuis des jours elle le sent distant, loin d'elle, toujours à penser à Cyril. Et Cyril ne disparaitra pas comme ça de la vie de Camille. Et elle ne lui demandera pas de tout quitter pour elle. Pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il lui dise non. Mais à quoi bon le rendre malheureux. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est le vouloir heureux.

 

Elle n'a aucune envie de le perdre et de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont construit ensemble. Mais à quoi bon s'acharner? Cyril ne sera jamais qu'un fantasme. Autant qu'elle sache.  Et autant qu'il sache.

 

Elle sent que Camille lui échappe mais elle a encore une petite chance que Cyril ne partage pas ces sentiments. Et que ce ne soit qu'une passade pour Camille.

 

Il n'y a surtout aucun intérêt à garder Camille près d'elle pour qu'il soit malheureux et qu'il pense à un autre.

 

Il la fixe quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il ne se sent pas prêt à rouler une pelle à son meilleur ami. Et qu'est-ce qu'en dirait Cyril surtout? C'est un peu le premier intéressé tout de même.

 

Ils retournent au film, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au poids que Cyril aurait contre lui. Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient se retrouver dans une situation où il pourrait l'embrasser? Certainement pas dans les loges mais ça voudrait dire l'inviter alors qu'ils se parlent à peine depuis des jours.... Et où? Certainement pas chez lui. Puis si Cyril lui en collait une avant même que leurs lèvres se touchent et qu'ils détruisaient, pour un simple fantasme, des années d'amitié?

Il secoue la tête et se reconcentre sur le film. Il est chez lui, sa copine dans ses bras et il est en train de monter un plan pour galocher son meilleur pote...

 

\---

 

Lundi, 7:27. Cyril Hanouna: _'Ça  te dit on oublie les deux dernières semaines et on repart à zéro?'_

Camille reçoit ce message alors qu'il vient d'offrir un loyer au un auditeur très heureux. Il repose son téléphone et retourne au travail.

 

Il finit par répondre un 'Ok.' au court de la matinée. Cyril lui renvoie simplement un smiley content.

Le soir même, Cyril arrive dans la loge, le sourire aux lèvres. Camille ne peut s'empêcher de sourire également en le voyant. Cyril le prend dans ses bras, l'appelle « mon bébé »  et lui fait tout pleins de poutous dans le cou. Camille en rigole, limite chatouillé, et sourit. Sourit comme il n'avait plus depuis des semaines. Il resplendit presque. Cyril lui tiens la main, le fait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de lui, fait son briefing avec toujours un regard ou une attention pour lui. Une main dans les cheveux, un mot doux. Ils se retrouvent.

 

C'est con, c'est cucu, c'est tout ce qu'on veut mais Camille se sent revivre. Il sautille en arrivant sur le plateau, Cyril leur invente un weekend en amoureux et il est plus qu'heureux d'en rajouter. Ça finit en mini dispute sur le choix du plat au restaurant mais quand il quitte le plateau, c'est le sourire aux lèvres.

Évidemment, à la maison, c'est moins la joie. Mais elle ne dit rien. Camille sourit à nouveau et n'hésite pas à la prendre de lui-même dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, lui caresse les hanches, la serre contre lui.

 

Et même si elle peut sentir l'ombre du tunisien, elle y répond, l'embrasse, le déshabille, l'emmène vers leur chambre. Il a envie d'elle, elle a envie de lui. Et même si elle sent des moments d'absence dans son regard, dans ses caresses, ils jouissent ensemble. Elle l'embrasse, lui dit qu'elle aime et c'est finalement son silence qui lui fait le plus mal. Elle pensait l'avoir retrouvé...

 

Elle lui tourne le dos puis se décide pour une douche. Elle voudrait effacer toutes les marques, visibles et invisibles, qu'il a laissées. Effacer leur vie, leur tracas, leur histoire et tout recommencer. Sans de Cyril pour tout gâcher.

 

De son côté Camille ne peut pas lui mentir. Lui qui endosse un personnage tous les jours ne peut lui mentir... Il n'ose pas la rejoindre. Il ne voudrait pas lui faire de mal. Il voudrait ne rien avoir avoué et tout oublier. Rembobiner ces dernières semaines. Il s'étale sur le lit, caresse l'oreiller de sa chérie. Son cœur est lourd, il peine à respirer. Il préfèrerait tellement ne pas exister. Une sonnerie, son téléphone. Il s'en empare. ‘Cyril Hanouna’ s'affiche en gros avec sa photo. Un sourire que Camille adore. Encore une sonnerie puis Camille se résigne à répondre.

 

 

« Camille? »

 

« Oui Cyril... »

 

« Écoute, je sais j'ai dit on oublie tout. Mais j'suis con et j'arrive pas, ok. »

 

... Camille ne sait que répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier? Est-ce qu'il aurait dit quelque chose? Fait quelque chose? Est-ce que Cyril lit vraiment en lui comme dans un livre ouvert?

 

« On peut se voir demain pour en parler? »  

 

« Euh ouais... »  Il regarde la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau coule toujours.

 

« Enfin si ça te dérange... »

 

« Nan, nan, c'est bon. Demain. 13h euh... Chez toi. »  Il s'empresse d'ajouter. Ce serait bien le jour où tout tenter. Puis il n'a pas envie de discuter d'affaires privées en public.

 

« Ok... »  Cyril est hésitant.

 

« J'en ai marre des restau, c'est sympa mais c'est bruyant. »  Il tente de se justifier, maladroitement.

 

« Ouais nan ok, y a pas de problèmes. Ramène à bouffer par contre. »  

 

« Ouais, t'inquiètes, je n’oublie pas. »  

 

« Bon, a demain.

 

« Ouais, bisous. »  Bisous?!!

 

« C'était qui? »  Elle lui demande, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle est juste à la porte, à peine dans la chambre, une main sur le chambranle. Clairement hésitante.

 

« Ma mère. »  C'est con, les gros mensonges, il ne peut pas mais alors les petits qui font bien mal, ça, il sait faire.

 

Le visage renfermée elle retourne dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

 

« Elle va bien? »  

 

« Euh oui. Ils- ils sont en weekend chez leurs amis. »

 

« Ah oui? »

 

« Oui. »

 

Et ils en restent là. Elle se couche à ses côtés mais lui tourne le dos mais fait semblant de dormir. Mais elle est trop calme pour vraiment dormir, Camille la connait bien. Et ça, ça aussi ça lui fait mal.

 


	3. Premier Baiser

Il se lève une boule au ventre. Entre mal-être de laisser sa copine alors qu'ils n'ont rien régler entre eux, de lui avoir fait du mal, et excitation pour le déjeuner du midi.

 

Il passe sa matinée à tenter de se calmer mais ça fait bien deux semaines qu'il n'a vu Cyril qu'aux chroniques et il a envie de se marrer avec lui. Et si galoche il y a, tant mieux. Il ferme les yeux à cette idée. Gêne ou anticipation, il ne préfère pas essayer de savoir.

 

Quand il arrive les bras chargés chez Cyril, ce dernier lui ouvre avec un air quelque peu sérieux. Camille ne sait comment le prendre et lui fait tout de même la bise. Ils mettent le couvert dans un silence gêné, parlant seulement de quelques petites anecdotes de radio. A table, ils mangent vraiment en silence. Evidemment, comme le cliché le veut, il se lance tous les deux en même temps. Camille laisse la parole à Cyril, soulagé. C'est lui qui l'a invité, à lui de parler.

 

Il prend son temps, désarmé face à Camille qui le fixe. Il se torture les mains, comme le tic nerveux de son ami, il n'ose le regarder. « Je-.... Je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  Camille hoche la tête et reste muet. Ce qui n'arrange pas les choses pour Cyril.

 

Il pose ses mains à plat sur la table, les observe. Il n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Ses hésitations, ses tentatives, Camille les trouve adorables. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se saisir de sa main. Pour le réconforter, pour l'aider, comme il ferait avec sa copine.

 

Cyril le regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais ne retire pas sa main. Cela fait deux semaines que tous les deux veulent retrouver ce contact. Peau sur peau, plus ou moins douce. Ce qui a tout commencé pour les deux.

 

Camille croit déceler un petit sourire chez Cyril, malgré sa nervosité. Il lui serre la main, pour l'inviter à parler mais les yeux de Cyril dérivent légèrement. Vers le bas. Vers les lèvres de Camille. Et ça. Camille l'a vu. Et son cœur est à la limite d'exploser avec tout l'espoir qu'il a en lui, qu'il nourrit depuis le matin avec tous ces moments où Cyril l'a pris dans les bras, l'a touché, l'a supporté. Alors il n'hésite plus et s'approche de lui. Il se lève légèrement de sa chaise, au-dessus de la table. Suffisamment doucement pour que Cyril recule. Mais Cyril ne recule pas, ses yeux vont de nouveau à ses lèvres avant de le fixer, yeux dans les yeux. Il s'approche également, serre sa main, fort. Ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant. Leurs respirations se mélangent, leurs lèvres se frôlent. L'anticipation lui fait tourner la tête, et sans plus y penser il touche les lèvres de Cyril. Y goûte enfin. Elles sont douces, ont goûts de sushi comme ce qu'ils viennent de manger.

 

Leur position ne leur permet pas plus, il a déjà le bord de la table qui lui cisaille les cuisses. Mais ils sont tous deux à la limite de l'infarctus tellement ils attendaient se moment.

 

Leurs lèvres restent collées encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour respirer. Ils redescendent doucement sur terre, se rassoient et se regardent. Ils ont un petit rire nerveux comme deux adolescents qui découvrent les choses de l'amour. « C’est à peu près ce que je voulais de te dire. »  Cyril avoue dans un souffle. Camille sourit. « Pareil. »  Puis ils retournent à leur repas. Encore une fois en silence, mais cette fois ci un silence confortable. Il n'y a plus rien à s'avouer. Beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais pour le moment, ils se contentent de manger et de s'observer tranquillement, laissant leur main se toucher librement. Voire intentionnellement.

 

Ils sont rappelés à la réalité par un appel sur le téléphone de Cyril. Avec un sourire gêné, il répond. Camille le rassure d'un hochement de tête. Mais ça n'empêche que la réalité est dure à accepter. Il vient d'embrasser son meilleur pote... Il vient d'embrasser son meilleur ami. De presque 10 ans. On lui aurait prédit ça, il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais le voilà, à mâcher un sushi, les baguettes entre les doigts, en face de son meilleur ami qu'il vient juste d'embrasser. Il peut encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sait maintenant. Ce que ça fait. L'excitation n'est pas retombée, il a très envie de recommencer et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'il déambule dans l'appart, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

 

Au moment de se quitter, leurs mains ont du mal à se séparer, ils n'osent pas s'embrasser à nouveau, de peur de ne pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Camille ne peut faire ça à sa copine. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, ses lèvres restant contre sa barbe quelques secondes, plus longtemps que coutume. Sa main libre lui caresse le visage. Puis il monte dans l'ascenseur et redescend au sous-sol. Le cœur dans les chaussettes. Heureux et malheureux. Il sait désormais qu'il est amoureux de Cyril. Tous ces papillons dans le ventre, tous ces battements de cœur raté, tous ces sourirent et ces rires et ce bonheur. Elle, elle ne les lui procure plus. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux avant, il ne saurait dire quand. Mais c'est certains maintenant. Ce baiser ne sera pas le dernier.

 

\---

 

Il ouvre la porte de chez lui avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'a pas pu cacher son bonheur d'être aux côtés de Cyril pendant sa chronique. De bonne humeur, à fond comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'y a pas à espérer qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Elle n'a pas pu rater ses fous rires avec Cyril, leurs attouchements. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester une minute sans contact. Une main sur le bras, dans le bas du dos, sur l'épaule, qui caresse les cheveux, puis leur scène de ménage. Pas forcément spectaculaire par rapport aux autres. Mais pleine d'amour. On ne pouvait rater son regard. Il bouffait Cyril des yeux. On ne peut pas le dire autrement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras fort et ne jamais le quitter. Et même Cyril ne lui a pas fait quitter le plateau. Il est resté à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, à se toucher, se frôler autant qu'ils pouvaient. À faire monter l'adrénaline, l'anticipation, l'envie.

 

Bien évidemment Cyril a mentionné leur déjeuner à l'antenne. Il aurait dû le prévenir avant mais il a passé le briefing à le regarder et à penser à autre chose. C'est de sa faute s'il n'a pas pensé à sa chérie, chez eux à l’attendre.

 

Elle l'attend d'ailleurs dans le salon, deux gros sacs à ses pieds. Pas besoin de faire un dessin.

 

« Tu l'as embrassé donc... »  Ce n'est même pas une question. Il acquiesce tout de même. « Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit de le faire, c'était couru d'avance que ça empirerait les choses... »

 

« Je l'aurai fait quand même... »  Il avoue d'une petite voix.

 

« Et bah, si prêt à me tromper, c'est à se demander si t'as jamais été fidèle... »  Son ton est ironique mais le blesse tout de même. Pas autant que ce qu'il vient de lui faire.

 

« Je suis désolé »

 

« Vaudrait mieux... »

 

« C’était pas prévu. »  T'en as d'autres des phrases bateau comme ça. Il a envie de se mettre une baffe devant sa bêtise.

 

« C’est bien le pire... »  Elle le regarde fixement comme si elle ne le voyait pas. « On te l'aurait dit, t'y aurait pas cru. »  Il ne sait quoi lui répondre. Il n'a aucune explication. « En même temps, c'était couru d'avance... A jouer au petit couple depuis trois ans, fallait bien passer à l'acte un jour. Il se trouve qu'y a des sentiments en plus, Cupidon est passé par là et a fait son bâtard. »

 

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai préféré ne pas te faire de mal... »  

 

« J’aurai presque préféré ça. Je pourrais te haïr. Mais là, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise... T'es tombé amoureux du mec dont tu prétends être amoureux depuis trois ans. »  Ils rient tous les deux, mais jaune. C'est la fin de leur histoire, de leur amour, de leur vie partagée depuis tant d'année. Il a beau être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, son cœur est vide et saigne ce soir. Elle se lève et il s'approche d'elle. Il la prend une dernière fois dans ses bras, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir. Un adieu. « Merci... »  Il lui souffle.

 

« Pourquoi? Pour t'avoir poussé dans les bras du mec de ta vie? Bah de rien mon vieux... »  Elle lui caresse la joue, sa barbe lui râpe les doigts. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé cette barbe rousse. « Merci d'être aussi compréhensive. »  « Pour être honnête, je comprends rien. Je ne crois pas qu'y ait quelque chose à comprendre. J'ai aucune raison de te rendre malheureux et aujourd'hui, qui te rend le plus heureux? Ce n'est plus moi. Et je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te pourrir la vie. Et je n'ai pas envie de me pourrir la mienne en essayant de lutter contre un-… un tunisien. »  Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres,  chaste. Elles appartiennent désormais à quelqu'un d'autre. « Je te rend ta liberté! »  Elle s'exclame et parvient à tirer un rire franc de Camille. Elle prend ses sacs et s'en va, Camille reste les bras ballant au milieu du salon.

 

La porte d'entrée se ferme, le sort de ses pensées. L’appart semble vide tout à coup. Il réalise que tout vient de se finir. Cinq ans de vie commune. Cinq ans de bonheur, de malheur, de rire et de larmes. De joie, de peine, de bons moments, de bons souvenirs. De meubles achetés ensemble, de bataille de coussins mémorables, de partie de Mario Kart déjantées, de soirée juste tous les deux en amoureux, de Saint Valentin et de Noël dans la belle famille, de vacances choisies ensemble et de baiser au réveil, de douches prises à deux et de bras qui le serrent. De pied froid dans la nuit, de couette volée et regagnée.

 

Il serre ses genoux contre son torse sur le canapé et ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

 

Toutes les larmes de son corps y passent et même quand il ne pense plus pouvoir pleurer, il pleurs encore.

 

Il ne se sent pas la force de se lever et de se changer pour se coucher. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté et se saisit d'un coussin qu'il serre fort contre lui.

 

Il frissonne. De froid, de fatigue. Il ne sait plus rien, il est vide de tout. Rien n'a plus de sens. Son téléphone vibre et sonne et vibre à nouveau mais il ne sent pas de répondre, de parler à quelqu'un. Qu'importe la personne.

 

Il ne veut même pas penser à Cyril, cause de tout ça. S'il n'avait pas continué leur jeu. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour aller encore plus loin.

 

Et si lui n'avait pas suivi? S'il n'avait plus joué le jeu. En trois ans, il aurait bien eu le temps d'arrêter. De tout arrêter. Ou même de ne pas commencer car qui est au début de cette histoire de fayot, d’amoureux transit de son patron?

 

Il est la cause de tout. S'il n'avait jamais fait cette réflexion. S'il n'avait pas défendu Cyril...

 

Mais s'il l'a défendu, c'est parce que c'est son ami, son meilleur ami. S'il a joué le jeu, c'était qu'il y prenait goût. S'il avait juste été con tout ce temps. S'il avait refusé de voire les signes évident.

 

Son sourire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sa main toujours attirée par son bras, son envie de tout partager avec lui, son irrésistible envie de rire de chacune de ses blagues, tout ce temps passé ensemble. À se dire des mots d'amour, à se raconter une vie de couple, à jouer au couple, à se disputer et se réconcilier, à se prendre dans les bras, danser, s'embrasser.

 

Tout le monde les disait ensemble et suivait leur histoire d'amour mais ils avaient été les seuls à ne rien voir.

 

Il y avait surtout plus que ces petits jeux pour le public. Tous les moments où Camille s'inquiétait pour Cyril. Toutes ces journées passées ensemble avant même que le travail les réunissent. Tous ces textos, ces milliers de textos. Toutes ces fois où Camille agissait comme le parfait petit ami plus que le meilleur ami. Où il agissait pour Cyril comme il le faisait pour sa copine.

 

Il a vraiment été con et aveugle......

 

Le jour finit par pointer le bout de son nez, son téléphone vibre et sonne comme tous les matins.

Il ne sait comment mais il se glisse sous la douche. Si fatigué et si meurtri qu'il ne remarque même pas qu'il n'a pas enlevé ses vêtements. Il sort de la douche, les enlève, se sèche et se rhabille.

 

Heureusement que la radio n'est pas filmée...

 

Brossage des dents, il quitte l'appart sans vouloir y jeter un dernier coup d'œil.

 

Pas de café, pas de bras qui le câline pour l'aider à se réveiller, pas de sourire et de bisou avant de partir.

Il prend un café en chemin et arrive avec beaucoup d'avance. Tellement que les autres le réveille sur sa chaise en arrivant. Ils n'osent même pas lui demander comment il va. Sa tête doit vraiment être dégueulasse.

Il anime et fait rire comme d'habitude mais ils sentent bien que son cœur n'y est pas. Il n'ose pas regarder son téléphone, il ne veut pas penser à Cyril. Il ne veut penser à rien. Juste au vide.

 

L'émission terminée, il s'avachi sur sa chaise, vidée. Laure et Pauline essaie de le faire parler mais il sent que s'il dit un mot, les larmes reviendront. Il leur fait signe que tout va bien pour les éloigner mais elles restent inquiètes. Connard qu'il est... S'il avait été un peu moins con, il ne serait pas en train de traiter ses amis comme de la merde. Il n’aurait pas traité sa copine comme de la merde et il ne traiterait pas son futur ex comme de la merde. Parce qu'à ce niveau, si Cyril veut toujours de lui, Camille a bien de la chance.

 

Il se prend la tête, renifle aussi doucement qu'il peut et finir par checker son téléphone. Une dizaine d'appels manqués et de messages de Cyril entre la veille et ce matin. Quelques messages d'autres. Dont un de ses parents qui disent vouloir passer ce weekend. Il leur répond qu'il est « extrêmement occupé, pourquoi pas le weekend prochain » . Ses parents lui manque, il ne dirait pas non à des câlins de sa mère. Mais ce n’est pas le moment de devoir tout expliquer à ses parents.

 

Il envoie un message à Abdoul et ses collègues pour leur annoncer qu'ils vont devoir bosser sans lui. Il dit la vérité à Abdoul. Il vient de se faire larguer. Enfin, à l'amiable en quelque sorte. Et il n’a pas la tête à ça. Il leur dit qu'il gère Cyril. Et il en a bien l'intention. Mais pas pour le moment.

 

Il range son téléphone et se décide enfin à bouger. Il récupère sa veste et rentre chez lui. Il fonce vers son lit, chopant quelques somnifères au passage et s'étale sur son lit. Vide. Mais en pleine de journée, ça fait moins mal qu'en pleine nuit.

 

Les médocs agissent et il dort comme un bébé. Ou presque. Il est groggy au réveil, a l'impression qu'un camion de dix tonnes lui roulé dessus et sa vie n'a pas changée.

 

Il tente d'appeler Cyril mais ce dernier n'est pas joignable. Il regarde sa montre. 17h30. C'est même plus en retard, il aura à peine le temps de bosser sa chronique.

 

Il envoie un sms bref qui mentionne la rupture et son besoin de rester seul. « Pas de papouilles ce soir »  il ajoute en dernier, avec un petit « désolé ».

 

La réponse de Cyril est immédiate : « Je comprends. Je suis désolé. A tout à l'heure. »  Ils n'ont chacun pas le temps de gérer leur état d'âmes, place au travail maintenant.

 

Une autre douche puis il prévient Abdoul qu'il arrive. Il le bénirait presque quand il entre dans leur bureau et qu'une chronique est imprimée et posée juste devant l'ordi.

 

Abdoul le prend dans ses bras sans un mot et le serre, fort.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now that all is dead and  g o n e_

_and I am slowly re-learning_

_how to be **a l o n e**_

 

 

« Je te demande pas si ça va. »

« Nan. Mais merci pour la chronique. » 

Ils se mettent à bosser dessus, Abdoul et le reste finissant les derniers montages avant de filer au studio.

Camille s'installe dans la loge qui est heureusement vide pour le moment. Il tente de s'imprégner de la chronique mais c'est plus compliqué quand on ne l'a pas écrit soi-même.

Quelques retouches ici et là, il enlève les quelques touches de flirt que Abdoul avec inclut. Il ne se sent pas de jouer ce soir. Les autres arrivent, Enora aussi. Elle le prend à part parce qu'elle a bien vu les changements de comportements de ses deux compères. Il n'arrive pas à se retenir et lui avoue sa rupture avec Céline. Mais il garde le reste secret, pour le moment. Il lui promet un verre après l'émission pour en parler.

Cyril arrive une demi-heure avant l'émission, comme d'habitude. Il ne tente rien, ne s'approche pas de Camille, simplement pour le saluer. Il s'excuse quand même pour la merde qu'il a causée et les autres lèvent un sourcil mais ne demandent pas de précision. Camille lui sourit, pour le rassurer, pour l'éloigner, ou le garder près de lui. Il ne sait plus. Il se sent prêt à pleurer mais ce n’est pas le moment. Il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et essaie de suivre le briefing. Sans grande réussite. Puis il les regarde partir, un air triste. Même Valérie lui fait un gros câlin avant de partir. Il s'allonge sur le canapé. Mais c'est plus l'envie de pleurer qui le prend maintenant, c'est la rage d'avoir tout foutu en l'air pour un simple fantasme. Qu'est-ce que ça lui a fait de revoir Cyril? Rien. Sa main dans la sienne puis sur sa joue? Rien. Il s'énerve tout seul, prêt à tout casser dans la loge. Mais il reste immobile, les poings et dents serrés, le cœur prêt à exploser. C'est la maquilleuse qui vient le chercher qui lui change les idées. Celle qui flirt toujours avec lui, et même avec tout le monde. Il est en retard, évidemment. Pas le temps de papoter cette fois ci, ce n’est pas l'envie de toute façon.

Il descend sur le plateau et reste dans l'ombre. Les mimiques de Cyril, ses blagues, ses danses. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et rire.

Il a peut-être tout foutu en l'air mais s'ils peuvent rester amis, ce sera déjà ça.

Il secoue la tête, sautille sur place, se dégourdit les bras. Ce qui sert à lui vider la tête d'habitude, pour se concentrer sur la chronique. Il se répète l'ordre des magnétos, puis entend son nom et s'élance. Pas besoin de penser, il suit la musique. Joue avec Cyril, sourit aux cameras puis s'en va. C'est fait, c'est bon. Ce n'était pas excellent mais c'est fait. Les gens ont ri, Cyril aussi. Et plutôt de bon cœur.

Il respire enfin. Il est plus léger. Ne plus penser pendant un quart d'heure, suivre le prompteur. Même si Cyril à ses côtés le troublait un peu, il était concentré, ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'il est de retour dans la loge, tout revient. Il se fait démaquiller puis se change mais le cœur de nouveau lourd. La boule au fond de l'estomac revient. Envie de pleurer, de tout casser, tout se mélange.

Enora revient à son tour, et le prend dans ses bras, le câline pendant un long moment pendant que les autres s'affairent autour. Elle le laisse simplement pour récupérer son sac et ses affaires puis elle l'emmène dans un bar. Elle connait le proprio, le salue au passage et se dirige directement vers le fond, en commandant de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool.

Au bout du troisième verre, il se met à parler. Eno n'a même pas besoin de poser de questions. Il ne sait même comment il arrive à lui révéler tout. Il ne saurait dire pas où il a commencé mais il arrive bien au moment où Cyril et lui se sont embrasser. Au-dessus d'un plat de sushi, si romantique. Elle ne réagit pas plus que ça, lui avoue même qu'elle s'en doutait. Mais elle lui pose tout de même la question fatidique. « Et Céline dans tout ça? »  Il hausse les sourcils, il ne sait quoi répondre. Il est triste de son départ, elle lui manque. Il voudrait ne pas lui avoir fait de mal. Il voudrait qu'elle soit dans leur lit et qu'il la rejoigne et la prenne dans ses bras. Cyril dans tout ça, il n’a pas vraiment sa place. Pas pour le moment. Il l'a embrassé et ça a fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui... Une rupture, des larmes, un grand vide.

Il ne sait comment mais il se retrouve dans le lit d'Enora, ses petits bras qui l'enlacent. Il se rendort sans plus y penser.

Il se réveille une seconde fois et lit 7h15 sur le réveil. Le coup de stress que ça lui donne le fait se lever d'un coup mais le mal de tête lui rappelle tous les verres d'hier. Il récupère son portable, envoie des sms à ses compères de la radio puis fonce à la porte avant de se rappeler que c'est Enora qui a conduit. Il retourne dans la chambre, la réveille en sursaut et la presse de s'habiller. Il prend tout de même le volant et fonce au studio. Heureusement, il est suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gros blocages. Il zigzag entre les voitures puis freine un grand coup sec devant Virgin Radio. Il laisse le moteur tourner pour Enora et fonce à l'intérieur. Il court dans les couloirs, salue les gens au passage, se rue sur la machine à café, trépigne en attendant de le récupérer puis fonce au studio. Il est acclamé et applaudis en entrant. Il s'excuse profusément puis lance la pub.

Avachi sur sa chaise à roulette, la tête dans les mains, les autres se moque de son état. Il supporte les critiques avant de leur avouer la vraie raison à la fin de l'émission. La rupture. Ils s'excusent tous et se sentent bien bête. Mais il les remercie, il n'a pas envie de leur pitié, il préfère être traité comme d'habitude et il a bien déconné à boire comme ça en semaine. Puis la rupture est entièrement de sa faute, il n’y a pas à se voiler la face.

Il se rend à H2O et indique par un sms à Cyril que le flirt, pour le moment, il ne va pas pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu-là. Il bosse sa chronique, se concentre entièrement sur son travail. Devant les caméras, Cyril respect son souhait et garde son rôle d'animateur.

C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'une rupture est prononcée entre eux par quelques sites people. Plus de complicité, plus de petites piques, plus rien. Pas que la chronique en soi soit mauvaise mais quelques fans se lamentent également du manque de folie. Lorsque Camille lui en parle, Cyril se refuse de plier face aux demandes. Si Camille lui a demandé de rester à l'écart, s'il ne veut plus jouer à ce petit jeu, alors lui non plus.

Camille tente tout de même un retour du fayot mais Cyril ne joue plus. C'est également noté par les téléspectateurs et les commentaires sont assassins sur la toile. Et bizarrement, seulement à l'encontre de Cyril. Alors que c'est lui, Camille, qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel.

Le lendemain, Malik en tant qu'invité leur demande à quand est le passage devant le juge pour le divorce. Cyril ne fait pas vraiment la tronche mais son cœur n'y est pas à noyer Camille dans les compliments.

Camille s'empresse de prendre Cyril par les épaules et de le ramener contre lui, comme pour le protéger. « Comme dit Cyril, on va tout dire aux téléspectateurs. »  Un regard sur le visage de Cyril et celui-ci ne dit rien alors il continue. « Comme dans toutes les amitiés, y a des hauts et des bas et j'ai fait une connerie. Cyril, je m'en excuse publiquement. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner? »  Cyril se détache de lui et le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres, le nez et le menton relevés comme il en a l’habitude pour leurs scènes de ménage. Mais ses yeux, dans ses yeux, Camille n'y lit pas d'amusement. « D'accord. »  Il finit par dire d'une voix pincée avant de prendre Camille dans ses bras. Ils se tapent le dos, rient et retournent à la chronique.

Lorsque Cyril retourne en loge, Camille l'attend. Il veut savoir pourquoi Cyril ne veut plus jouer avec lui, la justification qu'il a donnée ne lui suffit plus. Mais Cyril l'évite et trouve toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Camille finit par le coincer dans un couloir vide, près des bureaux des patrons.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Bah je sais pas, tu peux m'expliquer ta ‘connerie’? C'était si dégueulasse qu'on s'embrasse? »  Cyril le repousse violemment mais reste contre le mur. Il veut sa réponse.

Camille reste abasourdie quelques instants. « Mais- mais je ne parlais pas de ça... »  

« Alors quoi?! »

« De-... Le baiser, je ne le regrette pas mais j'ai déconné. J'ai fait du mal à Céline et maintenant à toi. Je- je sais plus où j'en suis... »  Il baisse la tête en s'appuyant contre le mur en face de Cyril. « Céline me manque mais je sais, au fond de moi, que je n'ai pas envie de la récupérer. Mais c'est dur de devoir accepter ça. On tire pas un trait sur cinq ans de vie commune comme ça... »  

« Et moi? »  Cyril lui demande d'une toute petite voix. Camille le regarde, l'observe quelques secondes. Ces lèvres dont il avait tant envie, ces mains qu'il aime tant sentir sur son corps, cet ami dont il est tombé amoureux. « Je sais pas... »  Camille finit par souffler. « Je- je ne peux pas nier que tu me rends incroyablement heureux et que tu es mon meilleur ami. Que passer du temps avec toi, c'est juste- je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de te voir, de te parler, de te toucher. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »  Cyril se redresse à ces mots, l'espoir renaissant en lui. « Mais... »  Cyril s'approche doucement de lui, lui relève la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. « Oui? »  « Je sais pas... »  Camille murmure. Cyril est près, si près. Ses lèvres, sa respiration, ses yeux. Ses yeux le fixent, attendent une réponse.

Il ne sait quoi faire d'autres que capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il les goûte, les mordille. Elles lui ont tant manquées. Ses mains se glissent sous le pull de Cyril, s'agrippe à ses hanches et le poussent contre le mur opposé, leurs lèvres toujours collées.

Il brise leur baiser un instant, juste le temps de prendre une respiration, apposant son front contre celui de Cyril avant de réattaquer ses lèvres, d'entrouvrir les siennes et d'enfin goûter sa langue.

Les mains de Cyril caresse ses cheveux, caresse son visage, agrippe son dos, se glisse dans les poches arrières de son jean. L'effet que ça lui fait -une érection- le ramène à la réalité brutalement. Il s'éloigne d'un pas, les bras ballant, les lèvres rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. « On peut-on devrait pas. Céline... »  Il ne peut terminer sa phrase mais il voit bien que ses mots ont blessés Cyril. Une nouvelle fois.

Sa respiration est haletante, tout comme celle de Cyril. Il remarque que Cyril est dans le même état que lui. Il voudrait continuer, le prendre dans ses bras, arrêter de le blesser. Mais Céline est revenue dans sa tête. Ils se sont quittés il n'y a même pas trois semaines, ça ne se fait pas. Il essaie de se convaincre, reste silencieux face à Cyril, les poings fermés.

Cyril le regarde, attend. Puis finit par partir, réajustant ses vêtements pour paraître plus présentable.

C'est encore une fois Enora qui vient le chercher. Elle l'engueule un peu car elle a vu dans quel état Cyril était. Mais Camille n'est pas vraiment mieux alors elle n'insiste pas.

Encore une fois, elle l'emmène dans un bar. Le même d'ailleurs il finit par remarquer. Les souvenirs de la veille sont un peu flous. Mais cette fois-ci seulement de l'eau et elle qui lui parle.

« Tu ne peux pas le mener en bateau comme ça. Tu m'as dit toi même que tu ne savais pas où t'en étais avec lui, mais tu ne peux pas l'utiliser comme ça temps que tu ne sais pas. Je sais pas ce que tu peux faire pour savoir mais en tout cas, tu ne l'utilises pas lui. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais. »

Il hoche la tête dépité.

« Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé? »

« A cause de Céline? »  Il tente mais il ne sait pas vraiment, Céline est la seule personne qui lui vient en tête.

« Tu l'as revu? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as pensé à elle? Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Non. Je pense pas. »

« Si tu penses pas, c'est que t'es sûr. Ce genre de choses, c'est plutôt certain après tant d’années ensemble. »

« Ouais... »  

« Et Cyril? »

« Cyril, je sais pas... »

Elle laisse un silence avant de réattaquer. « Je crois que tu as peur. »  

Il ne dit rien. Elle a peut-être bien raison. En plus d'être con, il est lâche. Quel beau tableau. Céline a bien fait de partir...

« Je crois que ce qui te manque chez Céline, c'est la stabilité. Tu savais où t'en étais avec elle, tu la connaissais presque par cœur. Et t'étais sûr de tes sentiments pour elle. »

« Mmh... »  Il regarde le fond de son verre. Mais ce n’est pas le genre de verre à te donner ton âge.

« Cyril, c'est l'inconnu. Tu l'aime bien voire plus. Tu le connais aussi un peu par cœur mais en tant qu'ami, ce n’est pas vraiment la même chose. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je crois que t'as peur. »  Elle le regarde mais il garde la tête baissé. Il hoche la tête légèrement pour lui signifier sa compréhension mais il ne sait que lui dire.

La stabilité de ses sentiments, ça lui manque. Il n’a jamais vraiment aimé tomber amoureux. C'est formidable, c'est mignon, c'est super mais c'est surtout ne rien savoir de son futur, et les sentiments peuvent ne pas être réciproques et si ces sentiments ne durent pas... Amoureux, c'est quoi? C'est imaginer le premier baiser? La première fois? Se tenir la main? Sortir ensemble? Habiter ensemble? Se marier? Construire une vie future? C'est surtout beaucoup, beaucoup d'inconnus...

Avant, il avait Céline, la radio, la télé et ses amis. Puis Cyril évidemment. Son meilleur ami, celui qui est toujours là et qui est accessoirement son patron. Celui qui ne l'a pas lâché depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'est celui en qui il a confiance. A qui il dit tout. Avec qui il se marre tellement qu'il en a mal au ventre. Avec qui il passe le plus clair de son temps. Avec qui il peut rester des heures sans s'ennuyer. Et même quand ils s'ennuient, qu'importe, ils sont ensemble, il y a toujours un délire pour rigoler. Et même quand ils se fâchent, ils se retrouvent. Il a eu plus de disputes avec lui, plus de gros clash qu'avec sa copine. Ils sont revenus de tellement loin.

Pourquoi changer tout ça? Pourquoi vouloir l'embrasser? Pourquoi vouloir changer leur amitié en amour? Ils ne se supporteraient peut-être pas à toujours être collés. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de foutre en l'air presque 10 ans d'amitié?

« C'est déjà foutu... »  Enora lui répond. Il fronce les sourcils et elle sourit simplement. Merci l'eau, si en plus, il avoue tout sans avoir besoin d'alcool... Tout part à vau l’eau.

« Vos sentiments ont déjà évolués. Vous avez juste la chance de déjà vous connaitre. Vous ne pourrez pas faire de bourde en disant une connerie. Vous aurez pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs en parlant de la belle-mère. »  Il sourit et s'imagine se mettre à dos Mme Hanouna.

Certainement pas une bonne idée mais Cyril trouverait un moyen de dire une encore plus grosse connerie. Cyril, par contre, il aurait plus de facilité à se mettre à dos sa mère. Et ce serait plus difficile pour récupérer le coup. Ses parents! Ça fait trois semaines qu'ils leur dit de passer le weekend prochain. Quel con...

« La solution, c'est d'en parler. Arranger vous un déjeuner. Tu lui dit pour la stabilité, les sentiments nouveaux, que c'est ta première fois avec un mec, blablabla puis vous vous roulez une bonne pelle et tout ça finit au lit! »

Il vire rouge tomate mais réussit quand même à en rire. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu Cyril nu. En 10 ans, ce serait un exploit, mais il ne l'avait jamais... imaginer dans ce contexte-là. Il ne peut nier que ça lui fait un certain effet. Imaginer leur deux corps nu, ses mains chaudes sur son corps, leurs lèvres jointes, puis qui dérivent dans le cou, sur le torse, une torsion du téton et une légère tape sur la main le ramène à la réalité. Elle rit et secoue la tête avant de prendre son sac et de quitter le bar. C'est quand elle se retourne qu'il comprend qu'il faut la suivre. C'est bien elle qui conduit en même temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Il passe le reste de la semaine à éviter Cyril, à essayer de formuler ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire. Mais jeudi soir, il se jette à l’eau. L’émission terminée, il réussit à se l’accaparer cinq minutes et lui donne rendez-vous chez lui à 18h le lendemain. Le vendredi, ce sera parfait, pas d’émission et si jamais il a une soirée à laquelle il doit se rendre, ce sera suffisamment tôt pour lui avouer son amour inconditionnel et le laisser partir. Faudrait encore trouver les mots pour avouer cet amour…

Cyril hoche la tête, s’apprête à dire quelque chose mais Camille le coupe d’un doigt sur les lèvres. «  A demain mon chéri !  »  Il s’exclame en se saisissant de son casque de scooter. Il quitte les lieux rapidement, ne cherchant pas à savoir les effets de son «  mon chéri  »  sur Cyril ou les autres. Il a la radio le lendemain matin et- et une déclaration d’amour à faire le soir. Un emploi du temps bien chargé en somme.

Comme depuis plusieurs semaines, il se réveille difficilement, une boule au ventre. Cette fois-ci, d’excitation. Le soir ne peut venir assez rapidement. Mais en même temps, il angoisse. Peut-être que Cyril ne veut plus de lui. Ou seulement pour un soir. Peut-être qu’ils ne seront pas bien ensemble. Est-ce que c’est même raisonnable de penser de Cyril et lui comme un couple alors qu’ils n’ont fait que s’embrasser ? Est-ce qu’il peut même penser à l’éventualité de se retrouver au lit avec son meilleur pote ? Surtout avec un mec ? Faudrait p’t’être qu’il rachète des capotes en rentrant. Et du lubrifiant. Beaucoup de lubrifiant.

Il se gifle mentalement. Il n’a même pas encore résolu le problème de la déclaration qu’il est déjà en train d’organiser leur mariage. N’importe quoi…. Il chevauche son scooter et file dans les rues vides de Paris. Arrivé à la radio, il se concentre sur son rôle d’animateur. Et non d’amoureux transit en train d’écrire un poème pour sa bienaimée.

Les vannes sur sa tête de déterré sont moins nombreuses que la dernière fois mais elles sont là. Pas de pitié. Laure lui propose tout de même de venir dîner chez elle. Clément lui propose une beuverie. Il leur dit non à tous les deux, prétextant la venue de ses parents. Il faudrait qu’il les rappelle d’ailleurs. Plusieurs coups de fil manqués depuis lundi. Et à peine une réponse par sms envoyée. Quel mauvais fils. Il quitte la radio avec en tête de les appelé mais Cyril reprend sa place dans ses pensées et il oublie.

Il faudrait peut-être qu’il prévoit un repas. Et qu’il range son appart’. Depuis que Céline est partie, il n’a pas touché à ses affaires. Il va falloir enlever tout ça. Il achète à manger pour lui, pour le soir et des cartons pour emballer cinq ans de vie.

Il passe son après-midi à enlever photos, cadres, livres, bibelots, vêtements. Il les emballe avec beaucoup de soin et de larme. Passant de longues minutes assis au sol à contempler leurs souvenirs.

C’est la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée qui le sort de ses rêveries. Il emballe le dernier cadre et pousse le carton près des autres dans le couloir.

Quand il ouvre la porte, c’est Cyril avec des bières à la main qui le salue. Un coup d’œil à sa montre et il se rend compte que bien du temps a passé. Il s’en excuse, et de sa tenue également. Un jogging, un vieux tshirt troué et des chaussettes mal assorties. Il le laisse entrer, attrape les bières au passage et les mène vers la cuisine.

Les bières au frigo, il en sort des fraîches avant de se retourner vers Cyril et de lui en donner une.

«  Alors…  »  Cyril tente de l’inviter à parler. Camille sourit. Prends quelques secondes pour l’admirer. Il n’a pas eu le temps de préparer quoique ce soit. Improvisation. Très bon devant les caméras, beaucoup moins sans public ni applaudissements pour le motiver. Il déglutit, prend un moment. Regarde rapidement les alentours, enfin sa cuisine, comme si elle pouvait lui donner des idées.

«  Je suis désolé pour l’autre soir.  »  S’excuser semble être un bon début. Cyril hoche la tête mais reste silencieux pour le laisser continuer.  «  J’ai été con.  »  Cyril fait une moue comme s’il acquiesçait. Camille ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il a vraiment été con. «  Mais surtout lâche…  »  Cyril lève un sourcil. Il ne s’y attendait pas à celle-là. «  J’ai eu peur de toi, de mes sentiments pour toi, de… de tout ça quoi. C’est complètement nouveau pour moi. Et pas juste le fait que t’ai de la barbe.  »  Petit rire.  «  Mais Céline, ça fait cinq ans qu’on était ensemble, j’avais tellement l’habitude de la savoir à mes côtés. C’était un peu ma béquille quoi... Et de la voir partir, réapprendre à vivre sans elle. Accepter que je n’aie plus de sentiments pour elle. C’était dur de quitter une routine si bien installée….  »  Il prend une autre gorgée pour se donner du courage. Cyril l’écoute attentivement, les yeux fixé sur lui. «  J’ai eu peur aussi que ce que je ressente pour toi soit juste une phase ou un délire du moment. J’ai mis du temps à réaliser que depuis le début, c’était plus que de l’amitié avec toi.  »  Cyril sourit à ces mots.

«  Je ne peux pas dire que ça a été facile pour moi, mais étant célibataire et étant déjà bi, j’ai eu quelques raccourcis. Mais on m’aurait dit qu’un jour je me tiendrais dans la cuisine de mon meilleur ami, à écouter sa déclaration d’amour et à mourir d’envie de l’embrasser, j’aurai ri, mais alors ri.  »

«  Et regarde nous aujourd’hui.  »  Ils sourient tous les deux. Puis ils se regardent, leurs yeux se trouvant naturellement. Si habitué déjà.

Un long silence s’installe alors qu’ils boivent et se regardent l’un l’autre. Leur regard ne s’échappe pas. Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire au même moment.  »  T’as pensé à Gilles et Fatou ?  »  Cyril parvient à parler au bout de quelques instants. «  Oui.  »  Camille en a presque les larmes aux yeux. C’est con, il a toujours vanné Gilles mais aujourd’hui, il le comprend. Il connait Cyril depuis si longtemps, mais c’est comme le voir sous une nouvelle lumière. Il découvre chaque millimètre de son visage. Qu’il souhaiterait désormais explorer avec autre chose que ses yeux.

 

«  Tu avais mentionné une envie de m’embrasser ?  »  Il finit par souffler sensuellement en s’approchant de Cyril. Il dépose sa bière sur le comptoir, se saisit des hanches de son ami et l’attire à lui.

«  Il me semble, hmhm.  »  Cyril hoche la tête, sa voix est douce, basse. Il relève la tête, ses mains glissant si facilement sur le corps de Camille, s’agrippant à son t-shirt.

Ils sont proches, si proches. Leurs nez s’effleurent, puis leurs lèvres. Si pressés déjà qu’elles sont entrouvertes. Camille se lèche les lèvres par reflex. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’être nerveux. Mais sa langue rencontre les lèvres de Cyril et ça l’électrise entièrement. Il sert ses mains autour de la taille de Cyril, les remonte le long de son dos et le serre fort contre lui alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, que leurs dents s’entrechoquent. Il s’attaque à sa langue, mordille ses lèvres.

Il peut goûter la bière, comme Cyril peut certainement la goûter sur sa langue et ses lèvres. Ses mains relâchent leur étreinte pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Ils sont en weekend et il porte une chemise... Il rit contre les lèvres de Cyril. Il s’empresse de lui retirer son vêtement, défaisant les boutons à la va-vite. Puis il passe son t-shirt par-dessus la tête avant de récupérer Cyril et l’attirer à lui, peau contre peau.

Les mains de nouveau sur les hanches, il le guide hors de la cuisine vers le salon, ne brisant le baiser que pour respirer. Enfin dans le salon, il le pousse contre le canapé, le forçant à s’asseoir. Il le chevauche, sentant l’érection de Cyril contre la sienne. S’ils continuaient ainsi, à s’embrasser et à se caresser, il pourrait bien redevenir un adolescent et jouir dans son pantalon. Alors il arrête leur baiser, haletant. Il appuie son front contre celui de Cyril, redescendant légèrement pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Cyril sont chaudes dans son dos. Son pouce forme des petits cercles, le caressant doucement. Il la voudrait autre part, dans son pantalon. Alors il l’attrape et la guide jusqu’à sa braguette. Il se bagarre tous les deux pour l’ouvrir et le libérer au plus vite.

Cyril s’empresse ensuite de faire la même chose avec son pantalon qu’il essaie de descendre au plus bas sur ses cuisses malgré sa position sur le canapé et Camille sur ses genoux. Puis il relève la tête, capture les lèvres de Camille en même temps qu’il se saisit de son membre. Son autre main le caresse dans le dos et le maintien en équilibre au-dessus de lui.

Les mains de Camille, elles, sont encore sur le torse de Cyril. Complètement perdu dans toutes les sensations, il ne sait qu’en faire. Il n’a jamais fait ça avant non plus. Enfin, pas avec un autre homme. Alors Cyril le pousse gentiment à les diriger plus vers le bas. Avec quelques grognements, il signale son plaisir que de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau brûlante.

Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’espace entre eux deux, Camille a quelque peu du mal à bouger correctement sa main pour procurer de bonnes sensations à Cyril mais ce dernier n’en n’a que faire pour le moment. Il l’embrasse dans le cou, sur la joue, jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’il capture à nouveau. Il lui mordille la lèvre inférieure et le gémissement qui sort de Camille directement dans sa bouche pourrait presque le faire jouir. Il le mordille à nouveau, même gémissement. Il ajoute une torsion du poignet et Camille gémit encore.

Cyril sourit contre ses lèvres, l’invite à accélérer le rythme en faisant de même.  De son autre main, libre, il en profite pour jouer avec ses tétons. Un léger pincement et Camille se cambre, se raidit au possible dans son autre main et jouit, éclaboussant ses doigts et leurs ventres.

Une fois l’orgasme passé, il se relâche complètement, presque à tomber des genoux de Cyril mais ce dernier le rattrape et le tien contre lui. La tête de Camille venant se nicher contre sa nuque. Il se retrouve lui-même le nez dans les cheveux de Camille. Il en profite pour respirer un grand coup. Camille sent toujours si bon et il n’est pas déçu.

Camille semble reprendre de ses forces mais sans pour autant bouger de sa position. Il décale légèrement ses hanches en arrière, puis reprend ses caresses. C’est au tour de Cyril de se cambrer. Il est tout près. Camille le sent, reconnait se raidissement. Il tourne sa tête de quelques centimètres, ses lèvres désormais contre la peau de Cyril. Et il mord. Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que Cyril se cambre encore plus et jouisse contre sa main.

La première fois est toujours si incertaine. On n’a aucune idée de ce qu’aime l’autre. Et même si c’est un mec et que ça aide pour savoir quoi faire, c’est son instinct qui l’a guidé.

Il éloigne ses lèvres de la peau de Cyril et admire la forme de ses dents. Très légère, elle disparait déjà. Mais c’est bien sa marque. Il approche à nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois-ci pour embrasser sa peau. Il la suce tout ce qu’il faut pour laisser un très joli suçon que seul lui pourra voir.

Puis il se redresse et admire leurs mains tâchées de blanc. Il regarde enfin Cyril dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit, plus qu’il n’a jamais souri. Camille lui vole un baiser chaste que Cyril tente de rendre plus fougueux mais Camille résiste. Il sourit, chatouille Cyril pour le déconcentrer mais celui-ci, dans un élan, les retournent sur le canapé. Camille se retrouve piégé sous lui, les jambes autour de sa taille. Il rit, la tête en arrière, le cou exposé. Que Cyril s’empresse de couvrir de baiser avant d’attaquer de nouveau ses lèvres.

Camille n’a pas l’habitude de se retrouver manipulé de la sorte. Il n’a pas non plus l’habitude de la barbe autour de la bouche, ni de main plus forte sur son membre, ni de pectoraux à la place des seins, ni d’un autre pénis contre le sien, et certainement pas d’un déploiement d’une telle force.

Les sensations qu’il ressent à l’idée de pouvoir laisser entièrement le contrôle à Cyril, à se laisser guider, mener, manipuler, sont divines. Le poids de Cyril sur son corps, tant de fois rêvé et imaginé est enfin là. Il caresse son dos, trace des lignes et des cercles du bout de ses doigts alors que Cyril a compris qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de douceur et de repos. Il a posé sa tête sur son torse, et ses mains reposent près de son visage, jouant avec les poils de Camille.

«  Alors ?  »  Cyril finit par demander.

«  Quoi ?  »

«  Cette première fois avec un mec.  »

«  Ah… Très bien. 10/10.  »  Cyril rit et lui tape gentiment le bras.

«  Vraiment.  »

«  Vraiment.  »

«  Nan, mais sérieusement ?  »  Cyril pose son menton sur ses mains pour mieux observer Camille. 

«  Vraiment.  »  Camille murmure en caressant sa joue. «  Mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer.  »

«  Ah… Alors, tu nous as imaginés ?  »

«  Oui, enfin, en quelque sorte.  »

«  Mais tu y as pensé.  »

«  Oui.  »  Il avoue d’une petite voix.

«  C’est mignon.  »  Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«  Me dit pas que t’y as pas pensé toi.  »

«  Ah nan, ça j’peux pas te l’dire.  »  Cyril rit en reposant sa tête.

Camille s’apprête à rétorquer quand la sonnerie de sa porte retentie.

«  Tu attendais quelqu’un ?  »  Cyril demande, plus que surpris.

«  Non… Je vois pas qui ça peut être, t’es mon seul invité de prévu.  »

«  Ah bah, je suis juste un invité maintenant. Un coït et déjà oublié.  »  

Camille rougit à son vocabulaire. «  Mais non, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  »  Il le réprimande avec le sourire et une tape sur l’épaule.

Mais la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. «  C’est peut-être un voisin.  »  Propose Cyril.

«  Je suppose que le mieux, c’est d’aller voir.  »  

Cyril se relève tant bien que mal et faussement ronchon. Quelques minutes de parlote avec le voisin, et Camille sera de retour.

«  Un t-shirt, peut-être quand même. Que tout ton immeuble ne soit pas témoin de mes exploits. Pas que ça me dérange mais j’imagine pas que ce soit ton rêve.  »  Camille attrape le tshirt que Cyril lui balance et l’enfile. Un peu de décence ne fera pas de mal.

Dans son empressement, il ne regarde pas par le judas mais ouvre directement la porte.

Ce n’est définitivement pas un voisin.

«  Bonjour Maman. Papa.  »  Un sourire gêné, il n’ose ouvrir la porte plus grand, de peur qu’ils voient Cyril torse nu dans le canapé. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rappelle sa braguette ouverte.

Avec l’expérience, Cyril avait eu la présence d’esprit de remettre son boxer en place. Mais le reste est resté entièrement ouvert. Il hésite entre s’empresser de la fermer et donner une autre preuve à ses parents de ce qu’il vient de se passer. Ou de tenter de la garder cacher avec le bord du tshirt et la remonter discrètement par la suite.

«  Tu ne nous laisse pas entrer ?  »  Sa mère le questionne, essayant de voir derrière lui.

«  Si, si, bien sûr.  »  Il ouvre la porte en grand et s’écarte.

Un regard sur l’état de son t-shirt et du reste. «  Tu es avec quelqu’un ?  »  Evidemment qu’elle poserait la question. Il ne relève pas le «  quelqu’un  »  à la place de Céline et s’empresse de répondre par l’affirmative, citant le nom de Cyril.

Heureusement, ce dernier s’est rhabillé et se tient debout au milieu du salon. Il a remis les coussins à leur place –enfin place supposée, et est les bras ballant, un sourire confus aux lèvres. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et cliché oblige, sa chemise est mal boutonnée. Aucun doute sur ce qu’il vient de passer.

Il propose à ses parents une boisson pendant que Cyril s’empresse de les saluer et de leur dire au revoir par la même occasion, prétextant d’autres obligations.

Il est en train de sortir les verres quand il sent des mains sur sa taille. Il se retourne, légèrement surpris du contact pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Cyril qui lui sourit.

«  Désolé de fuir comme un lâche.  »

«  T’inquiètes.  »

«  Tu m’appelles ?  »  Cyril demande, légèrement inquiet, il ne peut s’empêcher de l’être.

«  Oui. Mais je sais pas si on va pouvoir se revoir, mes parents vont sûrement rester jusqu’à lundi.  »  Camille le prévient. Il aurait préféré passer les prochaines 48 heures dans ses bras. Il le lui dit, ce qui fait sourire Cyril. Et Camille ne peut plus résister. Qu’importe ses parents à côté et ce qu’ils pensent, il appuie ses lèvres contre celles de Cyril, lui mordille la lèvre inférieur pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter à cette langue qui lui a joué bien des tours il y à peine quelques minutes. Les mains glissent sur leur vêtement mais ils tentent de garder un minimum de contrôle et agrippent simplement les tissus.

«  Camille, tout va bien ?  »  La voix de sa mère les ramène à la réalité.

«  Oui, oui ! Je cherchais juste des verres propres !  »  Il relâche Cyril, l’aide à reboutonner sa chemise correctement.

«  Je peux t’aider à faire la vaisselle, si tu veux.  »  Il commence à paniquer qu’elle se lève et les rejoigne mais il n’entend aucun bruit de talon. Elle doit bien se douter de quelque chose à ce niveau-là, pour qu’elle ne s’impose pas comme maîtresse de maison.

«  Non, non, c’est bon, j’ai trouvé.  »  Un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Cyril et il le pousse en dehors de sa cuisine. Cyril s’éclipse doucement un sourire aux lèvres, veillant à ne pas faire claquer la porte en sortant.

Il retourne au salon, un plateau dans les mains, avec trois verres, deux bières et un jus pour sa mère. Il le pose délicatement sur la table basse, n’osant regarder ses parents dans les yeux.

«  On s’est permis d’appelé Céline pour savoir comment tu allais vu que tu répondais pas. Et… Elle a été assez gênée de nous apprendre que vous aviez rompu.  »  

Camille rougit. Mais il préfère presque parler de ça que de ce qu’il vient de se passer avec Cyril. «  Désolé, j’ai vraiment été beaucoup occupé.  »

«  Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler. Si tu avais besoin d’être seul, il fallait nous le dire.  »

«  Enfin seul…  »  Son père tousse faussement. Camille lève un sourcil mais décide de ne pas relever. Il n’est pas prêt à leur dire quoique ce soit. 

Heureusement, la discussion finit par passer à autre chose et Camille en est plus que soulagé.

Ses parents passent effectivement le weekend avec lui et malgré l’envie de rejoindre Cyril qui le submerge parfois, il est très content de passer du temps avec eux. Cela fait des mois qu’il ne les a pas vus et cela fait du bien de renouer les liens. Aix-en-Provence n’a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il les a vus mais tous les potins des voisins puis de la famille y passent.

Heureusement, son téléphone reste silencieux. Cyril ne le bombarde pas de messages comme à son habitude et même si Camille en aurait bien aimé un ou deux, il sait qu’ils doivent parler et ce n’est ni par sms ni par un coup de fil de cinq minutes qu’ils règleront tout. Puis cela lui permet de se concentrer sur sa famille sans avoir à penser qu’il va bientôt devoir faire une sorte de coming out. Il ne sait même pas où il en est de ce côté-là de toute façon. Il n’aurait pas encore grand-chose à leur dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille est un peu ... chaud du slip dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas grave si vous le zappez parce que c'est un peu que du lemon ce chapitre :)

Lundi arrive suffisamment vite et avec, quelques messages de Cyril. «  Tu m’as manqué, hâte à ce soir.  »  «  J’espère que tes parents ont pas mal réagis.  »  «  Et qu’ils ont pas vu ta braguette grande ouverte.  »  «  Bon, boulot, boulot, boulot. A ce soir, mon bébé  »

 

Camille sourit à chacun d’eux et se remémore la soirée du vendredi, tous ce qui s’est passé avant que ses parents n’arrivent. Il n’a pas vraiment encore couché avec son meilleur ami, et ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais touché un autre pénis que le sien mais… Il est encore un peu gêné, comme un adolescent après sa première fois. Il peut presque encore sentir les mains de Cyril sur lui et il en frissonne. Il s’évertue à ce que ces pensées sortent de sa tête pendant toute la matinée mais il n’y arrive pas. Tout lui rappelle ce vendredi. Ce qu’il lit sur internet, ce que les auditeurs disent. Un mot, une phrase, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à Cyril et ses lèvres, ses mains, son membre. Il a vraiment, vraiment envie de lui maintenant.

Il s’excuse aux toilettes lors d’une pause pub et essaie de se calmer. Ce n’est pas son style de se branler dans les toilettes en plein milieu d’une émission. Mais il en voit pas d’autres solutions, il ne peut s’empêcher d’y penser. Il ne pense qu’à ça, à Cyril et à ce qu’il pourrait bien lui faire en ce moment. Il pose son front contre le mur froid mais ça ne change rien. Il chope son téléphone d’une main. Aucunes notifications importantes.

 

«  J’ai envie de toi.  »  Il envoie à Cyril de but en blanc. Sa réponse est immédiate. «  Moi aussi.  »

 

«  T’es où ?  »  est le message qui suit.

 

«  Les toilettes de Virgin Radio.  » Il rougit, à l’idée que peut-être Cyril pourrait le rejoindre à une autre pause pub et il pourrait enfin se changer les idées.

 

«  Glamour.  »

 

«  J’ai une érection à cause de toi.  »  Il choisit d’être direct, il ne peut plus attendre.

 

«  Bah, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire, grand garçon que tu es.  »  Il entend très clairement la voix de Cyril dans sa tête et il en a la tête qui tourne.

 

«  Haha.  »  «  J’ai juste l’impression que ça va empirer les choses.  » Non, non, non, il est vraiment pas prêt à faire ça comme ça.

 

«  Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?  »

 

«  C’est très pervers tout ça.  » Il en rit, mais ça ne change rien au fait que son pantalon est vraiment, vraiment trop serré pour le moment.

 

«  Nan mais tu veux que je te dise ce que je te ferais ?  »  «  Ou tu veux que je vienne en urgence et que je te branle à la prochaine pause pub.  »

 

«  Je crois que je pourrai faire les deux.  »  «  Mais là t’as trois minutes.  »

 

«  Top c’est parti.  »

 

Son téléphone sonne, c’est Cyril. Il décroche.

 

«  Entre dans un des toilettes, ne parle pas.  »

 

Camille hoche la tête même si Cyril ne peut le voir.

 

«  Ferme les yeux et appuie-toi le dos contre le mur. Comme ça, très bien.  »  Camille sait que Cyril n’est pas là, qu’il ne peut l’avoir vu s’adosser contre le mur mais les yeux fermé et sa voix à son oreille suffisent à lui faire croire à sa présence.

 

«  Je suis en face de toi. Je te regarde. Tu défais ta chemise.  »  Camille suit ses instructions à la lettre. «  Tu ouvres ta braguettes alors que je ne t’ai toujours pas touché. Tu as envie de moi, je le vois. Tu as tes lèvres entrouverte. Si tu pouvais parler tu serais déjà en train de me supplier de te toucher. Mais je te regarde, les yeux fixés dans les tiens.  »  Camille n’ouvre pas ses yeux pour garder le fantasme mais c’est presque s’il peut sentir Cyril en face de lui. S’il peut sentir son odeur, sentir sa respiration si proche de la sienne. «  Tu te touches, doucement au début, puis un peu plus rapidement. Encore un peu plus rapide. Allez, aussi rapide que tu l’aimes. Je te regarde, j’apprécie les mouvements de ton poignet, ton dos qui se cambre. Tu respires la débauche, mon bébé. Je peux te voir en train de te mordiller les lèvres, ta langue qui sort légèrement.  »  Il laisse planer un silence, laissant Camille gémir aussi doucement qu’il peut. «  Allez, vas-y, fais-toi jouir.  »  Camille ne peut s’empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement. «  Tu le mérites, mon chéri. C’est un très, très beau spectacle que tu m’as offert là.  »  Et il jouit, dans sa main pour ne rien tâcher mais il jouit comme il n’a rarement jouit. C’est surtout les endorphines qui lui font penser ça mais le sentiment de calme et plénitude qui l’envahit le fait sourire bêtement.

 

Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits. La respiration haletante qu’il entend n’est plus seulement la sienne mais celle de Cyril contre son oreille. Un léger râle accompagné d’un gémissement et ce dernier le rejoint dans l’extase.

 

Il raccroche avant qu’aucun des deux ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il n’est pas honteux mais il réalise doucement ce qu’il vient de se passer. C’est pas compliqué en même temps, mais il ne s’était jamais imaginé faire ça. Il remonte son pantalon, réajuste ses vêtements pour être présentable. Se lave les mains en s’observant dans le miroir en sortant des toilettes, il vérifie sa coiffure, se passe une main dans les cheveux puis sort et rejoint le studio. Un sourire toujours sur les lèvres et le pas sautillant.

 

Son timing est parfait, à peine a-t-il remit son casque qu’ils reprennent l’antenne.

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, alors qu’il finit d’envoyer la prochaine pause musicale, Cyril entre en trombe dans le studio. «  Camille, faut que j’te parle.  »  Son ton est sérieux, très sérieux. Camille évite de sourire mais il sait de quoi ça relève. Il le rejoint dehors et le suit dans les couloirs. Leur pas est rapide, ils ne s’arrêtent pour saluer ou papoter avec personne. Ils savent ce qu’ils veulent. Rien qu’à l’idée que Cyril a pris de son temps pour venir le voir au lieu de préparer son émission, il est de nouveau excité.

 

Un virage abrupte à droite puis la prochaine porte à droite et ils se retrouvent dans un placard à balais. «  Beaucoup moins de passage que les toilettes.  »  Camille hoche la tête, il n’arrive pas à parler, il a bien d’autres choses à en tête. Comme embrasser Cyril. Ce qu’il fait la seconde même où la porte se referme. Il lui attrape le visage, et pousse son corps contre le sien, les propulsant contre le placard derrière. Leurs dents s’entrechoquent, leurs langues se rencontrent, jouent l’une avec l’autre pendant que leurs mains se dépêchent de les libérer de leurs vêtements.

 

«  J’crois qu’y a qu’une chose à faire.  »  Cyril murmure juste contre ses lèvres alors que sa main le touche enfin là où il faut. Il brise leur baiser, et inverse leur position, poussant Camille contre le placard. Il lui mordille la nuque pendant qu’il défait encore plus sa braguette et pousse son boxer hors du chemin. Puis il s’agenouille face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard luisant dans la pénombre.

 

Il le prend doucement en bouche, le goûte, le suce légèrement avant de joindre ses mains à ses actions.

La vision des lèvres de Cyril sur son membre en est déjà presque trop. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer mais la bouche de Cyril est bien trop expérimentée. Il sait quoi faire et comment, doucement ou rapidement, un peu plus de succion ici et là et une main qui le tient à la base. Il ne résistera pas très longtemps comme ça.

 

Il regarde de nouveau vers le bas, vers Cyril qui va et vient sur son membre. Cyril le regarde, le fixe, il sourit comme il peut avant de retourner à sa mission. Le faire jouir en aussi peu de temps que possible. Et il réussit. Un dernier va et vient, une pression à la base avant de le sucer tout comme il faut pour faire venir le jus. Camille jouit dans sa bouche, un râle sortant de la sienne. Cyril se lèche les lèvres en se relevant avant de l’embrasser.

 

C’est une sensation bizarre que de se goûter dans la bouche d’un autre homme. Mais Camille l’accepte et lèche même les lèvres de Cyril, les mordille, l’agrippe par les cheveux pour l’empêcher de bouger, de briser leur baiser.

 

Sachant l’heure qui tourne, Cyril essaie tout de même de le rhabiller du mieux qu’il peut alors que ses lèvres et son cerveau sont occupé ailleurs.

 

«  Et toi ?  »  Camille souffle contre ses lèvres.

 

«  Tu m’en devras une.  »  Cyril lui répond avec un sourire avant de reprendre leur baiser.

 

La tête de Camille lui tourne. Les sensations de ce que Cyril vient de lui faire déjà, le fait d’être dans un endroit confiné et sombre, puis l’idée de faire la même chose le trouble. Il n’y avait pas encore tout à fait pensé. Pas qu’il soit ignorant de ce qu’il peut se passer entre deux mecs. Mais il avait pas encore imaginé la possibilité de… de faire ce genre de chose.

 

Cyril sent sa distance dans ses lèvres, sent qu’il est ailleurs, et brise leur baiser. «  Ne te sens obligé de rien, j’ai juste dit ça comme ça.  »  Camille le regarde dans les yeux, un petit sourire gêné. «  Tu n’es obligé de rien, ok ?  »  Cyril appose son front contre le lien et l’embrasse chastement pour tenter de le rassurer.

 

«  C’est juste que je l’ai jamais fait.  »  Camille murmure en regardant autre part que dans les yeux de Cyril.

 

«  Hey.  »  Il lui relève la tête d’un doigt sous le menton. «  C’est pas grave. On est tous passé par là. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de le faire parce que je l’ai fait.  »

 

«  Ok…  »  

 

Une sonnerie retentie. Cyril regarde son téléphone et dans la pénombre du local, Camille peut voir que c’est une alarme et non un appel.

 

«  Tu avais mis une alarme ?  »  Il ne peut s’empêcher de rire.

 

«  J’ai pas envie que tu perde ton job !  »  Cyril lui tape gentiment la joue avant de l’embrasser. Le baiser est tout doux, lèvres contre lèvres. Puis il ouvre la porte et laisse Camille sortir en premier.

 

«  C’est quand même toi qui m’emploie, je devrais pas avoir trop de soucis à me faire.  »  Camille lui sourit alors qu’ils marchent dans les couloirs.

 

«  Mais détrompe toi, c’est pas parce qu’on est ensemble que je ne peux pas virer un mauvais élément, hein, mon chéri !  »  Il lui tape les fesses avant de le pousser dans le studio. Son rire retentit dans le couloir alors qu’il s’éloigne et que Camille se frotte la fesse en regagnant sa place.

 

Les autres ne réagissent même plus tellement ils sont habitués à ce comportement. Et Camille s’en réjouit. Il avait failli rougir de l’audace de Cyril après ce qu’ils venaient de faire mais aucune réaction, aucun sourcil levé, aucune surprise. Alors il se sourit à lui-même alors qu’il endosse à nouveau son costume d’animateur.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon, bon, bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre :)
> 
> Et une illustration de ma fic!   
> \--> http://40.media.tumblr.com/b4db05a55dd0fe6ec3ca7c5a440c8c2e/tumblr_ntxwp6ZPX81r5e39so1_1280.jpg

«  Comme on dit tout aux téléspectateurs, si, si, il faut bien leur dire. Camille m’a invité vendredi soir. A prendre un verre. Chez lui, oui chez lui ! Et… bah on a repris ! Et oui, j’ai succombé à son charme. Et lui au mien.  »  Clin d’œil marqué. «  Et j’ai même eu le droit de rencontrer ses parents !  »

 

Camille, à ses côtés, ne sait plus où se mettre. Ses parents, en regardant ça, pourront penser que Cyril et lui, ça fait bien plus longtemps que ce qu’ils ont pu deviner vendredi. Ils ont beau savoir que ce sont des sketches, mais retrouver son fils la braguette ouverte et Cyril à peine rhabillé dans son salon, il n’y a même pas besoin de faire un dessin. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, souffle et tente de reprendre la suite tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas suivre Cyril dans leur petit jeu habituel.

 

Lorsque l’émission est enfin terminée et que Cyril n’a plus rien à dire ni à faire faire à ses chroniqueurs, il se dirige vers Camille qui l’attend dans le coin de la loge, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder mais vu ce qu’il s’est passé dans la journée, il pouvait difficilement quitter les locaux sans parler à Cyril.

 

Cyril s’approche de lui, ses mains se posent sur ses avant-bras pour lui signaler sa présence puis se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les lèvres de Camille. Mais ce dernier n’est pas aussi à l’aise et tourne sa tête, laissant les lèvres de Cyril atterrir sur sa joue. « Mmmh ? » Cyril hausse un sourcil alors qu’il recule d’un pas, ses mains toujours sur les bras de Camille.

 

« Je sais pas si on devrait faire ça ici. » Un autre froncement de sourcil. « …Ca me met pas très à l’aise pour tout dire… » Il tourne sa tête vers le reste de la loge, vide mais dont la porte est restée grande ouverte.

 

« Okay. » Cyril lui dit simplement en s’éloignement et en ramassant sa veste traînant sur un des dossiers. Alors qu’il atteint la porte, il se retourne. « Tu viens ? »

 

« Ouais. » Camille souffle en agitant son téléphone entre ses doigts. Il le fixe quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre rapidement.

 

Ils se tiennent côte à côte dans l’ascenseur, leurs vestes se touchant légèrement. Mais ils ne se regardent pas, regarde simplement les chiffres descendre jusqu’au deuxième sous-sol. Ils sortent de l’espace confiné, pousse la porte en face d’eux pour se retrouver dans le parking. Camille peut déjà apercevoir la voiture de Cyril tout près. La sienne est un peu plus loin dans le coin. Il regarde Cyril. Il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire. Cyril a toujours été son meilleur pote, son meilleur ami, son confident, son soutien. Mais l’équilibre qu’ils avaient trouvé a quelques peu changé ces dernières semaines. Surtout vendredi dernier. Et même aujourd’hui. Trois orgasmes déjà mais ils n’ont même pas parlé de ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre.

 

Cyril ne dit rien, regarde simplement Camille réfléchir.

 

Certes ils se comportaient depuis un moment comme un petit couple, mais un petit couple établit de longue date. Ils se retrouvent à tout faire à l’envers. Comment est-ce qu’ils font pour retrouver cette aisance avec l’autre sans pour autant brûler les étapes.

 

« Peut-être je devrais rentrer chez moi. » Il finit par dire.

 

« Comme tu veux, je ne te force à rien. »

 

« Je crois que c’est mieux. » Il regarde autour de lui mais il n’y a pas personne. Alors il repose son regard sur Cyril.

 

« Comme tu veux. »

 

Ils continuent à s’observer. Camille aimerait bien avoir quelqu’un pour lui dire ce qu’ils devraient faire. Puis le conseil d’Enora lui revient en tête. L’inviter. Pour parler. Parce que ce serait bien la prochaine étape, non ? Se dépêtrer de ce… de ce qu’ils sont aujourd’hui. Réussir à trouver un nouvel équilibre. Il n’a pas l’habitude de se retrouver aussi nerveux près de Cyril. Cette pensée le fait sourire et réaliser que ça doit faire quelques bonnes minutes qu’ils sont debout en plein milieu du parking à ne rien faire, simplement à se regarder. Normalement, ils se seraient fait la bise ou pris dans les bras puis ils auraient foncé vers leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux et dormir au plus vite. Surtout pour Camille, Cyril, ça lui arrivait de ressortir, d’aller boire un verre avec quelqu’un d’autre. Qui sait, peut-être de ramener quelqu’un… Mais Camile ne se sent pas d’aller chez Cyril. Pas tout de suite. Pas que l’idée de coucher avec lui le rebute mais ils doivent procéder avec caution. Il sort à peine d’une relation, il se découvre des sentiments pour son meilleur ami qu’il était prêt à considérer comme un frère. Va falloir qu’il mette de l’ordre dans ses idées avant d’aller plus loin avec Cyril. Il lui dit exactement ça et la tête que fait Cyril lui indique qu’il aurait préféré entendre autre chose. Il s’en excuse. Mais Cyril lui touche le bras et secoue la tête, « prend tout ton temps » il ajoute. 

 

Il s’approche tout de même de lui, penche sa tête vers celle de Cyril. Ils sont proches, très proches. Quelqu’un les surprendrait dans cette position et il n’aurait aucun doute sur ce qu’il va se passer. Sa main s’approche de la joue de Cyril. Sa barbe n’est pas très douce contre sa peau et renforce le fait que Cyril est bien un homme. Même s’il ne cherche en aucun cas à retrouver quoique ce soit qu’il est pu ressentir avec une femme, les différences le marquent. Il rit presque à l’idée d’imaginer Cyril en femme. Bien qu’il n’en ait pas besoin, Cyril s’est déjà si souvent travesti. Comme lui d’ailleurs. Il retient tout de même son rire alors qu’il ferme les yeux et rapprochent leur deux visages en redressant légèrement la tête de Cyril. Ses mains restent fermement sur les joues de Cyril, l’empêchant de s’éloigner et son pouce caressant doucement la peau de ses pommettes. Leurs lèvres se touchent simplement, pas de fougue, rien de tout cela, tout simplement de la tendresse et une promesse de bien plus.

 

Il brise seulement leur baiser quand le besoin d’air devient vraiment vital, quand la tête lui tourne et que ses genoux pourraient bien ne plus le tenir debout. Mais ce n’est pas seulement le manque d’air qui le met dans cet état. Ce sont les mains de Cyril reposant chastement sur ses hanches, leurs corps si proches, leurs lèvres jointes. Ce sont les papillons dans son estomac et son envie de crier sur tous les toits son amour pour Cyril. Car c’est bien cela, de l’amour. L’amour avec un grand A. Il sourit, le regard fixé dans celui de Cyril.

 

Il ne voudrait briser ce moment pour rien au monde. Il ne voudrait quitter Cyril. Il voudrait à jamais se perdre dans son regard, dans ses yeux, dans les sensations que ses mains lui procurent, dans la chaleur de son corps, de son cœur.

 

Le sourire que Cyril lui rend l’emplit encore plus de joie. Son cœur bat la chamade, il pourrait bien rendre l’âme ici et maintenant et il ne regretterait rien.

 

Qu’est-ce que ça va être quand qu’ils iront plus loin ? Qu’est-ce que ça va être quand Cyril et lui s’uniront sous la couette ? Et dans toutes les pièces de l’appartement ? Parce qu’il n’y a pas de doute, plus maintenant. Il veut Cyril, plus que tout.

 

Il va falloir faire du ménage dans ses idées, tout mettre au clair mais il ne va pas y passer des jours non plus.

 

« J’aimerai bien te suivre jusque chez toi. » Il avoue dans un murmure. Cyril sourit et acquiesce de la tête.

 

« Je peux pas te cacher que j’aimerai bien aussi. »

 

« Dès que j’ai rangé un peu le bordel dans ma tête- » Un doigt de Cyril sur ses lèvres le fait se taire.

 

« Je comprends, t’inquiètes pas. Je serai là. » Il assure d’un hochement de tête avant de ne pouvoir s’empêcher de voler un dernier baiser à Camille. Puis il s’en va vers sa voiture, à reculons, son regard toujours vissé dans celui de Camille. Il lui envoie un baiser que Camille attrape avant de poser sa main sur son cœur. Il sourit bêtement, ne réalisant même pas le ridicule du geste. Puis il s’en va lui aussi vers sa voiture, jetant des regards vers Cyril qui monte dans sa voiture, qui allume son moteur et qui sort de sa place.

 

C’est en montant dans sa propre voiture et en allumant son moteur qu’il réalise qu’il a oublié le plus important. L’inviter à déjeuner. Il sort son téléphone et le fait directement. La réponse de Cyril est immédiate bien qu’il soit en train de rouler. Et elle est positive.

 

Camille lui rappelle tout de même les dangers de son geste avant de sortir du parking et de regagner son chez lui.

 

« T’as qu’à pas m’envoyer de message alors que tu sais pertinemment que je suis au volant. » est le message qu’il reçoit alors qu’il s’arrête au feu rouge à côté d’une voiture. Celle de Cyril, qui baisse sa vitre et lui fait signe de faire de même.

 

« Arrête de m’envoyer des sms alors que je conduis !! » Cyril lui crie. Camille secoue la tête en riant. Il lui fait un signe d’au revoir avant de s’éloigner au feu vert. Il tourne sur la droite, Cyril sur la gauche.

 

Il ne peut s’empêcher que bientôt, leurs chemins se recroiseront. Puis il se gifle mentalement au niveau de cucu qu’il a atteint ce soir. Il sourit mais il ne peut s’empêcher de rire de son propre comportement. ‘L’amour avec un grand A’… Il se pourrait bien mais l’idée le fait rire. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait un jour. Il n’y a jamais cru pour tout dire. N’avant jamais rencontré de personne qui lui faisait à ce point perdre pied, qui le rendait si fou, qui lui donnait envie de tout abandonner pour s’enfuir au loin, sur une île déserte pour ne plus jamais être déranger et pouvoir profiter de leur amour en paix.

 

Puis il repense aux évènements de la journée. Le sexe au téléphone, la fellation –le mot le faire grimacer, dans le placard à balais. Bien qu’il est toujours été désireux d’expérimenté au lit avec ses copines et autres conquêtes, il n’avait jamais, jamais fait ce genre de chose dans la même journée et certainement pas au boulot. En même temps, y a pas vraiment de raisons de faire ça dans un placard chez soi, certes, mais tout de même. Il tapote son volant en secouant la tête et regarde autour de lui, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Pas le moment de se retrouver avec une érection au volant qui le trouble suffisamment pour faire des bêtises. Et surtout, aucun moyen de s’en débarrasser sans y mêler Cyril. Et pas question de l’y mêler encore une fois ou il le prendra pour un sex addict. Mais c’est bien sa faute s’il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à lui, de penser à ce qu’ils peuvent faire ensemble, ce qu’ils ont déjà et tout ce qu’ils ont encore à découvrir à propos de l’autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils se serrent la main puis se font la bise avec un peu d’hésitation. Ils ne savent pas très bien où ils en sont. Malgré sa nuit très courte et son émission du matin, Camille se sent suffisamment en forme pour ‘affronter’ ce déjeuner.

 

Mais Cyril est très pressé, même s’il a pensé à apporter des sushis comme clin d’œil à leur ‘premier baiser’, ils n’ont pas vraiment le temps de parler entre les coups de fils, les mails, les sms et ses anecdotes. Il s’en excuse, profusément, lui prend la main et la serre fort, le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et le cœur de Camille accélère, il sent que le moment est arrivé. Avant qu’il ne soit brisé par la sonnerie, celle du téléphone de Cyril. Qui l’attrape dans la poche de son jean et répond, quittant la table pour pouvoir faire les cent pas tranquillement. Alors Camille reprend son déjeuner et prend son mal en patience. Ils n’ont pas encore eu le temps de se dire quoique ce soit, à peine le temps de déconner et certes, sa courte nuit et l’émission du matin ne lui ont pas permis de faire le grand rangement dans ses sentiments comme il l’avait promis à Cyril, mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler. Exposer ce qu’il ressent, savoir si Cyril en est au même point que lui. Puis tout simplement savoir ce qu’ils font désormais. Ami, meilleur ami, petit-ami ?

 

Ils ont peut-être fricoté un peu, ils se connaissent peut-être depuis des année mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne doivent pas parler des changements récents. Certes ils jouaient bien au petit couple mais aujourd’hui ce n’est plus un jeu. Alors qu’il se repasse le film de ses réflexions qui l’ont tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Evidemment celle de Cyril. Il a à peine le temps de relever la tête que Cyril dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, s’excusant de devoir partir. Une histoire de prime ou quelque chose du genre, Camille ne saisit pas tout. Il touche ses lèvres de ses doigts hésitant, ne croyant presque à pas à ce qu’il vient de se passer. Puis il bondit de sa chaise pour rattraper Cyril à sa porte et lui dire au revoir comme il faut. C’est-à-dire s’emparer de son pull, de le plaquer au mur et de lui rouler une pelle comme il en a envie depuis un moment déjà. Mais Cyril est déjà sur le palier à attendre l’ascenseur alors Camille le rejoint simplement, l’attrapant par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Il capture les lèvres de Cyril entre les siennes, ses mains lui bloquant le cou pour l’empêcher de s’en aller. Mais ils n’ont pas le temps de plus, l’ascenseur est déjà là. Camille doit le laisser s’en aller à regret. « A ce soir ! » Cyril lui lance accompagné d’un signe de la main avant de lui envoyer un baiser dans un souffle alors que les portes se referment.

 

Camille se retrouve les bras ballant dans la pénombre, le décompte de la lumière étant arrivé à sa fin. Il retourne dans son appart et ferme doucement la porte avant de s’avachir contre celle-ci. Cyril a tout simplement été un coup de vent. Et il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Enfin si, il lui en veut. Il aurait pu leur trouver du temps, ne pas répondre ou répondre qu’il était occupé. Il devrait être plus important que ces histoires de productions, de prime, de je ne sais quoi.

 

Camille ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie face à ça. Pas qu’il imaginait qu’ils finiraient au lit direct, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir être avec Cyril comme ils l’ont toujours été. Parler et retrouver cette aisance, ce relâchement qu’ils peuvent avoir l’un avec l’autre. Trop de tension, de nervosité à l’idée de le voir auparavant, ils se retrouvaient presque dans des silences gênés mais maintenant qu’il cherche à arranger les choses, Cyril s’en va, s’enfuit.

 

Il finit par se relever et ranger les assiettes et plats. Il reste quelques sushis qu’il met au frais. Puis il quitte son appartement pour rejoindre les bureaux de H2O. Il travaille d’arrache-pied pour oublier cette jalousie idiote. Elle reste dans un coin de sa tête et ressurgit à chaque fois qu’il reçoit un message ou check son téléphone : pas de nouvelles de Cyril. Il devrait déjà crouler sous les sms, non ? Il fait la tête à son téléphone pour la énième fois de la journée et Abdoul le remarque mais ne dit rien et Camille lui en est reconnaissant.

 

Alors qu’il finit de boucler sa chronique, Cyril entre en trombe dans les bureaux. Il expédie les quelques entretien qu’il devait avoir avec ses collaborateurs avant d’appeler Camille dans son bureau. Pièce dans laquelle il ne va pratiquement jamais et tous ses collègues relèvent la tête, interloqué de les voir s’enfermer alors qu’ils ont toujours parler haut et fort de tous leurs délires dans l’open space.

 

Alors qu’il ferme la porte, Cyril ferme les stores des murs vitrés donnant sur l’open space. Quand c’est fait, il se retourne vivement, et remarque que Camille l’observe, surpris.

 

« Qu’est-ce que- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Camille  finit par enfin formuler sa question.

 

« Rien ! » Cyril s’exclame alors qu’il attrape le col de la chemise de Camille et le pousse contre le mur, celui en dur. « J’ai envie de toi. » Il lui murmure au creux du cou. « Et je voulais m’excuser pour ce midi. » Puis il attaque sa peau, la mordille.

 

« D’a-d’accord. » Camille bégaie alors que les mains de Cyril défont sa chemise puis son pantalon. « C’est peut-être pas le bon endroit. » Il essaie de repousser ces mains, mais rien à faire, il se retrouve ceinture et braguette ouverte, son boxer à l’air libre. « Cyril, Cyril, Cyril. » Il répète, d’une voix presque chantante, mais il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi. Pour l’arrêter ou pour l’inviter à aller plus loin ? Ses propres mains agrippe la chemise de Cyril, le secoue légèrement pour lui faire relever la tête. Et ça marche, Cyril le regarde droit dans les yeux, les yeux pleins d’envie et de frénésie. Il attaque ses lèvres sans plus attendre, envahit sa bouche alors que ses mains se mettent à l’œuvre sous le tissu de son boxer. Et Camille perd son souffle, sa raison et se laisse entièrement faire. Ses doigts perdent de leur force, ses mains retombent près de son corps, le long du mur. Cyril brise leur baiser, retourne à l’attaque de son cou alors que ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus erratiques alors que Camille se cambre, son torse nu collé à celui habillé de Cyril. « Attend, attend. » La voix de Camille déraille alors qu’une torsion du poignet de Cyril le rend aveugle, sourd. Un râle s’échappe de ses lèvres que Cyril attaque. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure juste au moment un liquide où se répand sur ses doigts et leurs torses.

 

Camille tente de reprendre sa respiration, aspirant goulûment de l’air alors que Cyril prend un peu de recul et sépare leurs corps, posant son front contre l’épaule de Camille, haletant lui aussi.

 

« Ca va ? » Camille lui demande en caressant ses cheveux d’une main, l’autre se posant sur sa hanche pour le stabiliser.

 

« Je- » Il tente de répondre mais s’affale un peu plus contre Camille. Qui peut d’ailleurs sentir son entrejambe contre sa cuisse.

 

« Un petit coup de main, peut-être ? » Il demande avec un sourire en coin, que Cyril ne peut voir.

 

« Pas de… refus. » Il répond alors que Camille se saisit de sa braguette, l’ouvre puis libère son membre pour le prendre en main. Il fait tout comme il se ferait à lui-même et ça a plutôt l’air de plaire à Cyril qui cache son visage dans son cou, sa respiration chaude et rapide contre la peau de Camille.

 

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que Cyril jouisse dans la main de Camille, le sourire aux lèvres qu’il joint rapidement à celles de Camille, ne tentant même pas de récupérer sa respiration.  La fougue laisse place à la langueur, le baiser est lent, tendre. Il n’y a plus à courir après le plaisir, juste à profiter de l’instant présent.

 

Ils restent ainsi encore quelques minutes, la tête de Cyril reposant sur l’épaule de Camille, leurs mains légères sur le corps de l’autre.

 

« Je crois que je vais accepter tes excuses pour ce midi. » Camille finit par parler, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout content, tout heureux, l’adrénaline toujours dans ses veines.

 

« Au pire, je peux les réitérer. »

 

« Mmh. » Camille lève un sourcil, l’air intéressé. Mais un toc à la porte les fait sursauter. « Peut-être pas maintenant. » Il souffle alors qu’il remonte son pantalon et refait sa chemise, même par-dessus les restes de leurs… ‘ébats’. Il ne saurait comment appeler ce qu’il vient de se passer.

 

« Deux minutes ! » Cyril s’exclame alors qu’il regarde autour de lui frénétiquement. Il est plus embarrassé, Camille ou lui-même n’ayant pas pris le temps de défaire sa chemise. Il finit par se retourner et se saisir d’un papier sur le bureau, heureusement vierge, avec lequel il s’essuie du mieux qu’il peut avant de se rhabiller.

 

A la vue de la moue de Camille, les yeux fixés sur la tâche sur sa chemise, il se précipite derrière son bureau, lançant un « Entrez ! » au passage. A peine assis, c’est Bertrand qui entre. Il les regarde tous les deux, les cheveux dans tous les sens, un petit sourire sur le visage et une certaine odeur dans la pièce ne trompent pas. Il tente de cacher son ricanement puis prévient Cyril que s’il a le temps (« que tu as visiblement désormais »), ils peuvent avancer sur son prime. Puis il ressort en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Les deux laissent échapper leur respiration et se relâchent. Cyril sourit et rit même de son état. Camille est, lui, plus incrédule de ce qu’il vient de faire, avec son patron, qui est son meilleur ami, dans le bureau de son patron, qui est son meilleur ami, au boulot, avec seulement des stores pour cacher ce qu’il s’est passé.

 

Bien que la veille, la même chose soit arrivée dans les locaux de Virgin Radio. Et c’est là qu’il décide de faire preuve d’un peu plus de volonté et de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Simplement parce que c’est quelque peu indécent, un minimum quoi, et parce qu’il y a mille et une chance d’être surpris et surtout parce qu’ils ont toujours pas mis au clair ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre. Et c’est surtout ça qui le préoccupe pour le moment.

 

« Bon… » Les doigts de Cyril tapote le haut de son bureau très bien rangé, preuve de ses passages peu fréquents dans la pièce.

 

« Je… vais y aller. » Camille lui dit d’un air incertain, montrant l’open space du doigt comme pour être sûr de la direction à prendre.

 

« Viens dîner à la maison vendredi. » Cyril lui lance alors qu’il a la main sur la poignée. Il se retourne, surpris. « Je sais bien qu’il faut qu’on parle, et que… bon, j’aime beaucoup ce qu’il vient de se passer, hein, je dis pas le contraire, mais… »  _Mais je veux plus_ , est ce que le cerveau de Camille lui propose comme fin de phrase. Deux branlettes et une fellation, c’est pas grand-chose, lui-même s’accorde à le dire. Mais bon, il ne se sent pas vraiment prêt pour plus là. Surtout avec le reste de ses collèges dans la pièce juste à côté et les preuves de leurs… actions sur leurs chemises. Le sang déserte son visage et à la vue de cette réaction, Cyril rit. Il a bien suivi le chemin de pensées de son ami meilleur ami, petit ami ? Bref, lui-même y a penser. Mais il termine sa phrase bien autrement. « Mais je pense, comme tu l’as dit, qu’il faut qu’on parle. » Camille hoche simplement la tête et quitte la pièce.

 

Très bizarre de parler avec un Cyril assis derrière son bureau, surtout de ce genre de chose. Il fuit les locaux au plus vite, se précipitant vers les ascenseurs et le parking pour atteindre sa voiture. Il ouvre son coffre et se change directement, ne prenant pas le temps de plier sa chemise avant de remonter dans les bureaux et de rejoindre Abdoul pour tout finaliser.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps a posté un chapitre.  
> Mais vraiment merci de me laisser des commentaires et des messages sur skyrock et tumblr, c'est super gentils :)  
> 

Cyril lui envoie quelques messages pas très catholiques pendant son émission du matin. Il tente d’y répondre sans trop rougir mais Clément lui lance tout de même une injonction d’arrêter de sextoter au boulot. Il sourit et range son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant de le ressortir pour parler de la news de la matinée. Ce qui le force à lire le nouveau message de Cyril. Impossible de cacher son fou rire vis-à-vis de la situation. Mais il utilise comme raison la nullité de la news du jour. Qui l’est de toute façon, et heureusement.

Un rendez-vous au déjeuner l’empêche de voir Cyril. Quelle idée d’aller chez le dentiste ! Mais deux caries soignées plus tard, il peut enfin- il peut enfin retourner au boulot… Toujours pas de possibilité de voir Cyril. Et il lui manque. Rien que le prendre dans ses bras lui ferait du bien. Ou juste le voir. Même l’entendre !

Il récupère son téléphone à son côté, s’excuse auprès d’Abdoul et s’éclipse sur le toit du bâtiment. Interdit. Mais il y va quand même. La vue est plutôt sympa et là, au moins, il y a de l’air et un peu d’intimité.

Appli contact. Il touche du doigt la tête de Cyril qui s’affiche en grand. La vue de son sourire qui montre toutes ses dents lui fait rater un battement de cœur.

Mise en relation. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Cyril décroche.

« Ca va, mon bébé ? »

« Oui, oui, juste envie de t’entendre. Ca va ? »

« Oui, je termine de déjeuner. »

« C’est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à perdre du poids. »

« Ohoh, c’est pas toi qui va me dire ça ! » Cyril s’exclame comme énervé mais Camille peut sentir son sourire dans sa voix. « Regarde plutôt ta ligne à toi ! »

« Je préfèrerai plutôt te regarder. »

« Oooh…. » Un temps de silence. Il n’est pas seul.

« Je vais peut-être te laisser. »

« Oui. » Il l’entend cacher le micro du téléphone et parler à son interlocuteur mais Camille ne cherche pas à savoir qui c’est. « A ce soir ? »

« A ce soir. J’ai hâte. »

« Moi aussi. » Puis Cyril raccroche.

Camille garde son téléphone dans sa main quelques instants, l’écran s’éteignant au bout de quelques minutes. Il souffle, il aimerait bien être avec Cyril et que personne ne les dérange. Juste être avec lui.

Quand il arrive au studio, les chroniqueurs sont tous déjà présents. Il se précipite vers le maquillage et le stylisme pour se préparer. D’habitude, il attend un peu jusqu’à la dernière minute mais là il aimerait profiter de tout le spectacle des coulisses, juste à côté des caméras. Juste à côté de Cyril. Sa mélancolie, son romantisme l’énerve mais il n’y peut rien. Cyril lui manque.

Pourtant, avant, ils avaient bien l’habitude de passer des jours voir des semaines sans se voir plus qu’un soir par ci, par là en plus de l’émission. Mais il veut le voir, le toucher, le sentir contre lui, l’embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras.

A la première pause pub, il envoie un message à Cyril de là où il se trouve mais lui dit de le rejoindre dans les toilettes. Cyril s’excuse et s’échappe du plateau sous les yeux, bah, pas très intéressés de ses chroniqueurs, tous étant penchés sur leurs portables ou en pleine discussion.

Quand Camille entend la porte s’ouvrir, il entrouvre celle de sa cabine. C’est bien Cyril qui est en face de lui. Il l’invite à le rejoindre et ferme tant bien que mal la porte derrière lui.

« Tu m’as manqué. » Il lui souffle dans le creux du cou alors qu’il le prend dans ses bras et le sert fort contre lui.

« Ca va ? » Cyril lui demande, une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oui, juste besoin de toi. » Il répond, sa voix étouffé par la veste de Cyril, son visage appuyé contre le tissu.

« D’accord. »

Cyril lui caresse les cheveux alors que Camille le serre fort dans ses bras, presque à l’étouffer.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je sais pas… »

Cyril le force à briser leur câlin, lui tient la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Nan, ça va pas. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Aucune lueur de folie dans son regard, que de l’inquiétude.

« Je sais pas. » Camille tortille son cou pour échapper à l’emprise de Cyril mais ce dernier ne le lâche pas, laissant simplement ses mains glisser pour qu’elles tiennent sa taille. « Tu me manque, j’ai envie de toi tout le temps, » Il ose pas regarder Cyril mais l’espace est trop confiné pour poser son regard sur quoique ce soit de neutre (et non un toilette, dans ce contexte, c’est pas la chose la plus neutre du monde…) « j’ai l’impression que ma tête va exploser si tu es pas près de moi. » Il marque un temps d’arrêt pour prendre sa respiration. Une longue respiration, avant de continuer.  « J’ai peur de pas être ce qu’il te faut. J’ai peur que ce soit qu’une passade. Que je devienne fou. Que ce soit qu’un rêve. Qu’on ne soit pas compatible. Qu’on ne se voit pas assez. Tout est allez si vite, j’ai l’impression de perdre pied… »

Les mains de Cyril restent où elles sont mais son regard est hésitant lorsque Camille relève sa tête et le croise.

« Tout a changé mais en même temps, bah, tout est pareil. On se voit au boulot, on est toujours meilleurs potes. C’est juste que… »

« Camille. » Son nom sur les lèvres de Cyril lui fait relever de nouveau la tête. « C’est bien toi que je veux. Et je crois, depuis un long moment. » Il ajoute dans un souffle. Il voudrait baisser la tête, s’échapper, mais Cyril maintien son regard. « Et je crois sentir que tu veux la même chose que moi. Et qu’on s’est pas trompé en s’embrassant et en… enfin tu vois. Je crois vraiment qu’on peut être ensemble et que c’est pas qu’une passade. Maintenant, c’est vrai, on va un peu vite. Mais j’ai tellement envie de toi. Tu es- Tu es ma drogue. » Sa main vient caresser son visage. « Tu es si beau, je sais même pas comment tu peux vouloir quelqu’un comme moi- » Il couvre ses lèvres, prêtes à protester, de son index. « Nan, je sais, j’ai quelques qualités. » Camille sourit à son humour. « Mais si tu veux bien de moi, je veux plus que tout de toi. »

« On est cucu là, on peut pas plus. » Camille murmure alors qu’il appose son front contre l’épaule de Cyril, le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Non, je crois pas qu’on puisse. » Camille a presque envie de rire. Il se sent tellement soulager. Il y a pas un quart d’heure, il ne pouvait pas mettre un seul mot sur son mal-être, et maintenant, tout semble être résolu. Cyril dans ses bras, c’est aussi ce qui le rassure. Mais ses mots, aussi cucu soient-ils, l’ont rassurés. D’ailleurs, Cyril lui-même le serre fort dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Puis des tocs à la porte, la voix de l’assistante de Cyril l’appelle à revenir sur le plateau. « Antenne dans 30 secondes. » Elle ajoute avant que ses pas ne s’éloignent.

« On reprend ça dans un quart d’heure ? » Cyril propose avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque que Camille hoche la tête alors qu’il s’éloigne, il ne peut s’empêcher de se précipiter sur lui à nouveau. Il se saisit des bords de sa veste et le tire à lui. Leurs dents se rencontrent, il lui mordille la lèvre inférieure puis s’échappe de la cabine et des toilettes, comme un courant d’air.

 _Revoir l’emplacement de leurs moments_ _intimes_. C’est ce que Camille pense à noter dans son téléphone alors qu’il regarde la porte se refermer sur lui. Puis il se secoue et retourne derrière la caméra. Il regarde Cyril avec le sourire, content. Son cœur bien plus léger. Il ne s’imaginait pas avoir cette discussion de cette manière et dans un tel endroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fanfic là. Je n'ai jamais eu d'idée sur comment la terminer dés le départ et aujourd'hui, syndrome page blanche avant même de me poser devant l'ordi pour écrire.  
> Je continue à écrire du cymille, que vous pouvez déjà trouver en avant-première sur [cs-wips.tumblr.com](http://www.cs-wips.tumblr.com).   
> Merci pour tous vos kudos et vos commentaires ici, par message privé et sur skyrock/tumblr/etc. ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> “our eyes knew each other  
> before our bodies ever met.  
> i think that is why  
> we are so true together.”  
> AMRITA C.


End file.
